The Science of Deduction
by SmoshyDoctor
Summary: *Set during the time period between Season 1, Episode 3 and Season 2, Episode 1, slightly AU* Johnlock are finally together, and all seems well-until a young intern named Kate Hallows shows up on the scene. Could she secretly be working for Moriarty or Mycroft? OC/Moriarty, Johnlock (Sherlock/John), OC/Sherlock. *I'm sorry if I don't live up to Sherlock's personality*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Distractions

"I'm bored."

Those were always the two words that came out of Sherlock's mouth whenever he was lounging around at home with no case to solve.

"You always are. Lestrade could call you at anytime, though," John said as he read a book, using a rather reassuring tone.

Holmes rolled his eyes. "John, he hasn't called me about a case in three weeks. I've been doing nothing but staying here at 221B, reading, sleeping, and occasionally shooting that damn smiley face on the wall."

"I'm going to be technical here and say that you forgot eating, Sherlock," Watson smirked as he looked up from his book at his partner.

If someone else besides Watson had said that to him, Sherlock would've snorted and then made them feel like an idiot; but since it _was _Watson, Sherlock flashed him a brief but caring grin.

"Yes. That I did," the consulting detective laughed coldly as he gazed out the window of 221B. He thought deeply for a few minutes before turning back to John again. "John?"

Watson folded the page in his book and set it down as he looked at Sherlock expectantly.

"Get me a nicotine patch."

John smirked and got up, using his cane. "They're in the same place as usual, I assume."

"Brilliant assumption." The world's only consulting detective ran a hand through his messy hair as he kept looking out the window.

As he watched people pass by on Baker Street, he put his head in his hands. Three weeks off was actually starting to work for him. The first two weeks had been nothing but boredom hell, and even shooting the smiley face on the wall didn't help. But now, for some reason, on this bright, lovely Monday morning, he was finally getting used to being relaxed.

Suddenly, he spotted a young British woman-18 years old, from her dark brunette hair, modern clothes, and youthful facial features-walking down the street, wearing a brown trenchcoat. She seemed to be in a hurry, by the rate of her pace and the nervousness in her eyes. By the books that she was holding, Sherlock determined that she was an intern. Then he saw her little nametag sticking out ever so slightly-it read _Kate Hallows_ in neatly printed cursive.

Normally after that, he would've scoffed and passed her by, but something about her interested him-and that was always good, because it took his mind off of how bored and strangely relaxed he was at the time.

He heard John enter the room again and grinned as he heard the familiar sound of a nicotine patch being opened as he observed Kate from his window.

"Sherlock, I found one, but it's sadly-"

"-the last one. Yes, I know," Holmes said, not taking his eyes off of the young intern. "Just leave it on my desk, thank you."

"What're you looking at out there?" Watson asked curiously as he sat back down in his armchair.

"There's a rather interesting young lady outside."

Sherlock then sensed Watson's jealously and snickered.

"Oh, my dear Watson, don't worry about her," he replied to what his partner was about to say. "She just seems slightly suspicious."

Kate then tripped and dropped all of her books directly after Sherlock finished his last sentence to John.

"She fell. Seems like she did that on purpose to gain attention from the people around her," the consulting detective sighed as he shook his hair out.

"And why would she want all of that attention?" his partner asked, not yet understanding the observation.

"To make her feel in control; also to possibly hitch a ride to work. And feel in control she must. Come here, John; and look out the window with me." Sherlock motioned for John to come over and they watched silently together as five guys about Kate's age rushed to help her up and gather her books.

"Well, she might also want a date along with the ride to work," John pondered as one of the five guys took the books from the other four and handed them to Hallows, who took them gratefully and began to speak to the one. "Wait, what's she saying? Kinda looks like she's asking a question…"

Holmes smirked. "Just as I thought; she asked him for a ride. And telling by the body language and newly upbeat aura of the man, he accepted graciously."

Watson pulled the window blinds shut as Kate and the man-who Sherlock found out from his credit card in his wallet was Max-took off in a Mazda.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," the doctor sighed, being sharply sarcastic.

"Yes, very."

Sherlock got up and took the nicotine patch as John sat back down and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Headache?"

His partner looked up and shook his head.

"No, just a bit stressed, is all," he replied. "Nothing to worry about…"

Holmes put on the nicotine patch and lay down on the couch, taking deep breaths as he closed his eyes and began to think about Kate.

Normally younger women had no appeal whatsoever to his liking…Why was she so intriguing to him?

"Sherlock."

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do…do you think that anyone is bothered by the fact that we're actually…you know…"

"Dating? Not as far as I can tell." He opened his eyes and covered them with his hands. "The only one that seems slightly bothered is Molly."

"Molly, huh? Interesting." Watson picked up his book and started from where he'd left off.

Before Sherlock could reply, his phone rang in his pocket and he sighed, rubbing his eyes and breathing deeply before he took it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Lestrade. We've got a case for you," Inspector replied with a monotone voice.

"Great! I'll be there with John in a few minutes."

He hung up and smiled-a legitimate smile, unlike the brief ones that everyone was so used to. Too bad John had missed it…

_Finally, something way more intriguing, _the consulting detective thought happily as he rose and buttoned up his shirt while grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Did a case finally come up?" Watson asked as he set his book down.

"Yes, Lestrade called. Let's go." Sherlock felt happy for the first time in three long, hellish weeks as they exited 221B and hailed a taxi.

Lestrade's Office, 11:27am~

"The case is another murder. Really interesting one, too; the suspect-"

Sherlock blocked out Lestrade's voice as he saw a familiar person walk into the office-Kate Hallows.

_So this is where she was interning…interesting, _he thought as he kept watching her.

She sat down at her desk and looked up directly at Sherlock, who was already gazing at her. They shared a moment of exchanged gazes before someone interrupted them-or him, to be exact:

"Sherlock."

He turned to Lestrade and raised an eyebrow.

Greg sighed. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Well, you started off by saying the case was about a murder-one of my favorite kinds of cases-and, to you, it was interesting because of how the murderer killed the victim, and the autopsy hardly revealed anything. Then you concluded that I and Dr. John Watson here would be the best people to be on the case." Holmes clapped his hands together after the last one. "That good enough for you, Lestrade?"

Greg sat there for a moment in stunned silence as John and Sherlock shared a laugh. Poor Lestrade; he thought that he had the world's only consulting detective fooled!

The door opened suddenly and Lestrade smiled kindly as John and Sherlock turned around to face Kate Hallows.

Sherlock took a minute to fully observe her.

Her medium brunette hair was put up in a tight bun, which was to impress her bosses on her first day of work; she was also wearing black high heels with tights to match, which was to-oh God. Oh God. Sherlock didn't want to think about that; it disgusted him too much. He stopped observing her and gave her a broken smile.

"Yes? Do you need something?" the Inspector asked as he gave Miss Hallows a once-over.

"Oh, I, um, brought in the files for the case that you wanted Sherlock and John to work on, sir," she said in a nervous tone as she walked up to Lestrade's desk and handed him a huge file labeled **Confidential**.

Sherlock snorted. She was playing nervous to get attention.

Kate swiveled around to look at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.

"Something you want to say, Mr. Holmes?" After she spoke, the scent of her vanilla perfume finally hit him and he held in a cough.

"No, except for the fact that you seem to be really desperate for attention, Miss Kate," he replied, rolling his eyes as John coughed. Apparently he'd smelled the perfume too…

"Desperate? Are you calling me a whore, Sherlock?" Kate sat on top of Lestrade's desk while Greg pretended to be checking his phone.

"No, I'm not; but you present yourself as such," Holmes snorted as she glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for just being me." Then she turned to look at John and gave him a kind smile. "Hello, Doctor Watson."

Watson acknowledged her with a nod. "H-Hello. First day on the job, huh?"

She laughed. "Yeah. And it was going fine, until this arrogant 'detective' decided to call me a whore. To be honest, he-"

"I didn't call you a whore, I said you present yourself as such," Sherlock snapped, interrupting Kate. "There's a huge difference."

"Get out of my office, you lot!" Lestrade suddenly barked, making Kate and John flinch. "Take your arguing outside!"

"Yes, sir," Kate mumbled, leaving the room, but not before glaring at Sherlock.

In response, he simply waved while Watson looked at him in disappointment before they left after her.

"You could've been a bit nicer to her," his partner snapped.

"She needed it to be pointed out before someone else did it. I did it the fast and unemotional way," Sherlock shrugged, as if he didn't hurt the feelings of a human being.

"So are we going to take the case or not?" John asked, changing the subject entirely as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "I mean, you seemed more interested in Kate than the case…and I find that a bit unsettling."

"John, I'm interested in her because she seems rather suspicious. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that either Mycroft or possibly Moriarty is her boss." The consulting detective put both of his gloved hands in his coat pockets before leaning against the wall as his partner pressed the button.

"Moriarty? She doesn't seem crazy enough to be working for him," John replied as the elevator doors opened with a ding, a few people filing out as they entered.

"It's possible that she is. Normally I'd be able to tell, but for some reason, I just can't figure her out!" Holmes gritted his teeth in frustration. "And that _really _bothers me!"

221B Baker Street, 7:55pm~

Sherlock lay down on the couch again, pulling up a blanket over his shoulders as he tossed and turned, trying to figure out the mystery that was Kate Hallows.

She was easy to figure out in terms of personality, but in the case of who she could possibly work for…he was at a loss.

And he didn't even know why he cared for her safety so much.

His mind should've been on the case at hand, but it wasn't important to him right now.

Kate was all he could concentrate on right now.

_Her face, her personality, her scent, her-_

Now it sounded like he wanted to go after her. That was ridiculous, of course; he had John, who was the only one who really understood him at all. Kate thought he was an arrogant jerk.

He groaned in frustration as John came in with a huge bag of groceries.

445A Baker Street, 7:55pm~

Kate set down her car keys and took out her bun. Her first day at work hadn't been so bad.

Except for meeting Sherlock Holmes and finding out how much of an arrogant bastard he was.

Hallows had actually been a big fan of his work in crime. His methods of solving were impeccable and no one was as brilliant as he was…

And now she'd lost all respect for the bloke.

She sat down on her leather couch and sighed, rubbing her eyes as she turned on the telly.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket right as the Graham Norton Show came on and she groaned tiredly, taking it out and checking it.

_Thank you for sorting out those files today._

_-Lestrade_

She deleted the text and started to doze off as her phone buzzed again.

"Oh, what now?!" Kate roared, totally fed up all of the sudden.

_You are one mystery that is worth solving. And don't take this in the way that I know you will, because you're that kind of person who jumps to conclusions._

_-SH_

_SH? Who's-_

Then she realized who it was and snorted.

"Stupid, arrogant bastard," Kate murmured, tearing up as she set her phone down and began to slowly fall asleep again.

Why did he have to be so mean and direct? She already had enough problems as it is; she didn't need her crime-solving idol to make her feel any worse.

And yet here he was, seeing straight through her.

"Damn you, Sherlock Holmes," she hissed through her teeth.

Her phone buzzed again.

_They don't know who you really work for, do they?_

_-M_

****A/N: Ooh! Who do you think Kate works for? Moriarty or Mycroft? ;)**

**By the way, Kate Hallows is my O.C. She's kind of a flirtatious, weird girl, but you'll get used to her. :D**

**Anyways, let me know if you guys liked this or not in the reviews! This is my first ever Sherlock fanfic. :)**

**-SmoshyDoctor****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Investigation

Sherlock got up and yawned. Today was the day that he got to investigate the corpse of the victim in the supposed 'interesting' murder.

He smirked. He would be the judge of that. In his career, he'd definitely seen some very intriguing murders, and usually, when Lestrade said it was interesting, it turned out to be rather boring for Sherlock.

He sniffed and took in the scent of pancakes.

The consulting detective chuckled to himself. Mrs. Hudson had made them specifically for John and himself, since he had asked her yesterday when John was out at the library. She, being the generous and kind woman that she was, did as he asked and followed the recipe that he'd given her.

Judging by the time that he'd spent sleeping, he decided that John would already be awake and eating at this point, so Holmes decided to get dressed. Otherwise he wouldn't be presentable to his-

Ugh. The word 'boyfriend' made him slightly sick for some reason. He didn't like thinking of Watson like that. He preferred to call him his partner; it just felt right that way.

Sherlock put on a simple white t-shirt and black jeans before he combed out his hair the best he could (it was awfully tangled) and checked his appearance one last time before joining John in the kitchen. He cared about how he looked to his partner; appearance had a huge factor in relationships.

John looked up from his plate and sighed. "I'm sorry Sherlock, I would've waited for you so we could eat together, but I got so damn hungry that I just decided to dig in." He moved his syrupy fork around his plate guiltily before taking a swig out of his coffee mug.

He smiled. John always cared about others; never himself. He was the exact opposite of Sherlock-which is why their relationship was working out so well; they kept each other balanced.

"It's alright, John. I already knew you ate when I woke up." The crime-solver looked at his own plate, which was stacked up with about four pancakes, and he grabbed his fork and stabbed it through all of them.

John flinched before speaking up again. "Um, I have two questions for you, Sherlock…one, how did you know I already ate? You're going to say it's because of my facial expression or something like that, right? And two…why'd you stab your fork through your pancakes so violently?"

"I already knew you ate because the smell of the pancakes was absolutely irresistible. Not because of your facial expression. And I did that mostly because I'm still frustrated on whom Kate could possibly work for! I mean, it's…" Sherlock trailed off as he looked out the window and saw Kate outside, wearing a tan trenchcoat while she waited by the curb for a taxi.

_She's hailing a taxi because Max realized that she was using him. Interesting. He must've found out by asking around…or by asking her directly. How come she still looks really nervous?_

"Sherlock."

John's voice pulled him out of his train of thought, which he silently thanked him for.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"What, are you pulling a Lestrade on me? Do I even need to answer you?" The world's only consulting detective snorted.

John leaned forward with a grim expression on his face.

"Sherlock. Stop being so snappy and answer me. Did you or did you not hear anything I just said?"

He sighed, wishing he had more nicotine patches to comfort him.

"You asked me if Kate is a minor. No, she's not; she's 18 years old exactly. I could tell when I first saw her by her youthful features and the way she carried herself. Look, John, I asked Mrs. Hudson to make these pancakes for you-no, for our one week anniversary-and now you're interrogating me about some young woman that I don't have any particular interest in romantically. Intellectually, yes. Job wise, yes. But not in the way you're thinking. I'm not that kind of man, John. You should know this by now." Sherlock sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache…

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. You're right; I should know this by now. I should've thought this through before telling you. Sorry, Sherlock." Watson got up and put his plates in the sink as Holmes began eating.

Work, 3:40pm~

Kate led them into the autopsy room and glared at him, her eyes watery before she left Sherlock and John with Molly and Lestrade.

"Did something happen between you and Kate that you aren't telling me?" Molly asked innocently as she got her gloves on.

"No, nothing at all. She's just a bit emotional, I suppose," Sherlock lied as John rolled his eyes.

"Everyone's a bit emotional sometimes, Sherlock," Lestrade sighed. "Just concentrate on the case at hand, alright?"

Holmes nodded as he moved over to the covered body with Molly, while John and Lestrade silently observed, each giving off tense auras that Sherlock felt but chose to ignore for now. He had to get focused and get fixed on what he had to solve. No-what he could solve.

"Take off the cover," he demanded, and Hooper followed his orders without hesitation.

The surprisingly young British-American female victim seemed perfectly clean-_**too **_clean, to be exact. Her fairly tan skin revealed that she was only 21 when she died.

_What a shame. Dead so young…_

There were only a few spots of dried blood on the victim's scarred hand, and Sherlock realized that the cause of death was tetanus.

"Died from tetanus," he said and Lestrade bit his thumb. "But how come the corpse is so clean?"

"Well, I know that I told everyone to not tamper with the body, so I'm not quite sure," Lestrade said, intrigued as he came over to examine the victim. "Weird, isn't it?"

Holmes glanced at Molly to see if she'd done anything.

_Judging by how relaxed her body is after Lestrade said that, she couldn't have cleaned it. Her eyes tell me that she told everyone to listen to Lestrade and they listened well. Hm. Interesting…_

"We'll figure that out later. Apparently, whoever this woman is either didn't get her tetanus shot or let the infection get to her…"

"Well, if she let it get to her, doesn't that mean that this was a suicide instead?" Greg spoke up, itching the back of his neck.

"No. She let it get to her unknowingly, in her sleep. My guess is after she cut her hand accidentally, she shrugged it off as a simple, minor cut that could heal easily, and went to sleep as the bacteria flowed through her bloodstream and did the deed." Sherlock examined the cut briefly again before looking at the woman's head.

She had an eerily peaceful expression on her face, and he grabbed his small magnifying glass to look closer at her skin. There were slight, red bumps on her forehead, and he scoffed. This woman had been injecting Botox into her system before she died…

"What's the victim's name?" the consulting detective asked as he sniffed, wiping his nose with his white rubber glove.

"Tatiana Grace," Molly spoke up as she wiped her forehead with her gloved hand. "She was on her way to becoming one of the telly's biggest stars. What a shame."

"Do we have an address for her house? Any family members?"

His mind was completely focused on the case now. All thoughts of Kate had been temporarily deleted.

"Well, if you looked at the file, like John's doing right now, you'd know," Greg snorted as he gestured to Watson with his thumb.

John's nose was buried in the file; he was totally intrigued.

Mr. Holmes sighed and took off the gloves as he strode over to John and looked at the file briefly before looking up at Molly and Lestrade.

"We're going for an interview," he replied calmly as Lestrade groaned. "And no, Lestrade, you're not going. It's just John and I."

Molly's face fell a tiny bit when he said 'John and I'. She then turned her attention to the body and pretended to be examining it as Sherlock looked at her sadly. He felt sorry for her, that she ever cared for a man like him. But that was the cost of emotions; they'd always hurt you. That was why Sherlock chose to keep them under wraps, except for the occasional brief smile and snicker.

Tatiana Grace's House, 4:50 pm~

Sherlock and John stepped inside the house of the dead rising star, each prepared for the worst interior possible.

They looked around, both taken aback by how surprisingly beautiful it all was.

The white-washed interior went well with the cream leather sofas and the marble kitchen countertops. The whole room was just one enormous open-plan living space, covering the majority of the downstairs. A small hallway lead off to the front door, and the stairs to the first and second floors, but the rest of the room sloped off into a large decking area with a nice swimming pool, Jacuzzi, basketball hoop, and outdoor spa, which was closed off by a huge, sliding glass screen door. It gave a panoramic view of the grassy backyard and the forest around it, stretching for what seemed like miles in both directions-and beyond all that, you could see the mountains in the very distance, topped by a light fog.

"This place is absolutely amazing! I can see why Tatiana chose to live here," John laughed with excitement as he wandered around a bit. "Must've cost at least-"

"John. Focus less on the interior of this home and concentrate on the case at hand," Sherlock demanded.

"Right. Sorry," Watson apologized as he followed Sherlock.

They strode off towards the living room sofa, where a lone, 18 year old British spoilt brat slash wannabe fake tanned supermodel type of boy was sitting, holding his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth, muttering to himself.

"You must be Tatiana's younger brother Patrick. Nice to meet you," the consulting detective said in a flat tone as he took Patrick's hand and shook it before sitting down with John.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as he stopped rocking back and forth. "Are you…"

"Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective. And this is my partner, Dr. John Watson," Holmes nodded as he grabbed John's sleeve and pushed him forward.

"H-Hi," John replied timidly.

"Oh, so you're the blokes Inspector Lestrade told me were coming to ask me about my perfect sister," Grace sighed. "Well, might as well get this over with…but before we start, do either of you fancy some brandy or scotch?"

Watson opened his mouth to ask for some, but Sherlock stopped him by giving him a knowing look. John sighed in defeat and shook his head no.

"Suit yourself," Patrick snorted as he poured himself a glass of Jack Daniels. "So. What do you want to ask me first? Or did you want to condolence me first?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you why you're by yourself, unattended, with alcohol and drugs scattered everywhere throughout this house," he stated, as if it was totally obvious to everyone. "Because I doubt your parents would let you in here again if they knew you were surrounded by all of this."

The younger brother snorted. "Are you kidding me? Mum and Dad could care less about me! All they ever cared about was Tatiana, ooh, perfect, perfect, princess Tatiana! God, even if I died, I swear they wouldn't notice!"

"And since she died, you told them how neglected you felt all these years, guilt-tripped them, and convinced them to hand over her rather expensive house to you so you could do whatever they want while they mourn your sister?" Holmes questioned as he put both of his hands together.

"Wh-what? I never…how the…did someone tell you all of this?!" Grace snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Sherlock. "'Cause you can't have just…"

"Actually, he can, he's a very observant and bright man," John spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

Patrick Grace looked between the two of them, clearly at a loss for words before laughing nervously.

"Wow. This must be why you're always solving these cases, then," he smirked as he took a large gulp of the alcohol. "You're clearly _brilliant_ enough."

"Don't give me an attitude," Sherlock snarled. "That's the last thing I need."

"Attitude? What attitude?" Patrick snorted, clearly using bitter sarcasm. "I have no bloody idea what you're talking about!"

"That's all I needed to hear. Thank you for your time," Holmes sneered, using a rather venomous tone as he got up, John reluctantly following suit.

"You're welcome, you fucking scumbag!" Patrick called after him right as Sherlock and John walked out the front door. "Hope you never solve the case!"

Right as they walked out to the cab that was waiting for them, John broke the silence with:

"So let me guess…either Patrick is really pissed about Tatiana still and decided to take it out on you, or he-"

"-killed Tatiana. Yeah, I figured right when I spotted him. Although, he didn't kill her because he was jealous…someone told him to do it. No, actually, someone forced him to do it." The detective sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You knew he killed his sister right as you saw him?" John asked, totally curious as Sherlock cracked a tiny smile.

"He was murmuring to himself while rocking back and forth-a sign of a guilty man. Or, in Patrick's case, a guilty murderer. I heard part of what he was talking about, and he said something along the lines of 'I didn't want this'. Also, he had a wild look in his eyes-trauma and shock from murdering Tatiana." He sneezed after saying 'Tatiana' and then sniffed, acting as if nothing happened.

"What I still don't understand is how he murdered her," Watson said in a confused tone. "How did she 'accidentally' cut herself so the tetanus got in her system?"

"Simple. Patrick knew that she would go outside to play basketball with a few of her friends-it said on her file that she adored basketball-and he knew that she would be stupid enough to wear flip flops while playing-her IQ number wasn't the best, according to her personal records. He found a few rusty nails and laid them out where he knew Tatiana would run-he comes off as a airhead, but he is rather smart-I could tell because of the spark he had in his eyes as he asked how I knew his name; he knew that I was a detective before I even said anything. Anyways, Tatiana played basketball, accidentally stepped on one of the rusty nails, but not hard enough for it to go through her foot, cut it instead, shrugged it off, and went to bed later on to die in her sleep." Sherlock finished with a grin on his face from watching John's eyes grow wide with admiration.

"Wow. This is why I'm your partner and just here to help you with anything that you need," he laughed. "I'm not bright enough to deduce all of that from one small interaction."

"John, if you didn't fill your mind full of other clatter and useless stuff like most people do and straightened yours out to be like my hard drive here-" Holmes stopped to tap his head. "-then you could be as equally smart as I am. Then again, you would also see how bored I get all the time…"

Watson grinned. "I would hate that…but it would be interesting, to be finally matched up with you in terms of intelligence."

The next day; 221B Baker Street, 5:30pm~

"Well, Patrick's been arrested; the parents of Patrick and Tatiana have been given custody of Tatiana's house; and everything is back to normal around here," John smiled as he took a sip of tea while keeping his eyes glued to the telly screen.

"Normal is boring," Sherlock groaned, "I'd rather be solving another case right now. I **hate **being bored…being bored is boring!"

Watson kept his eyes on the telly for a few more minutes before almost dropping his teacup in shock.

Holmes sat up, now intrigued.

"What? What's wrong, John?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Looks like you won't have to be bored for much longer, Sherlock…"

"What d'you mean?" The detective got up, hugging the blanket around his shoulders as he sat next to John and looked at the telly before his own eyes went wide.

"Kate Hallows, the intern working for Inspector Lestrade and company, has mysteriously disappeared," the female broadcaster announced as the title of the segment at the bottom read _Foul Play? _"Witness Max Jackson last saw her in her own apartment at 2:30pm earlier today and described her as 'dishelved and rather nervous'. If anyone has any information on Kate, please call this number immediately…"

****A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Haha, sorry, I couldn't resist leaving off on a cliffhanger! It's too much fun! :D**

**So how do you think she went missing? Let me know in the reviews section… :3**

**For some reason, the case that Sherlock had to solve went by quicker than I expected it to go…but oh well, I guess that comes with not being patient enough to drag it out for another entire chapter! :P**

**Have a great Memorial Day Weekend, you guys! :D**

**-SmoshyDoctor/Molly Hooper****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Connections

"How could she have gone missing so quickly?" John whispered as he kept staring at the screen in shock, sipping some more of his tea before starting to cough. "I mean…it doesn't make any sense…" He said that before clearing his throat with a few more final coughs.

"No, you're right. It doesn't make any sense…and that's what bothers me a bit," Sherlock pondered, biting the edge of his thumb as he glanced at the telly before looking out the window. "She doesn't seem like the defenseless type…and even though she seems rather odd, Kate is extremely clever and smart for someone her age."

"Maybe she was unexpectedly kidnapped?" Watson suggested as he looked up at Holmes from the screen. "I mean, that can happen to even the smartest people…"

"Not if they're well prepared. And I know for a fact that Miss Hallows is well prepared for anything. She seemed oddly prepared for my insults when I first met her, as if she had been expecting it…and she played along with me." The detective sighed, covering his eyes with his hands before his phone rang in his pocket.

"You should get that," John noted. "Might be Lestrade. Possibly even your brother."

"I doubt my brother would text me about this, unless she was working for him," the world's only consulting detective snapped as he checked his phone.

_Need you to investigate Kate's disappearance. No one else can figure it out but you._

_-Lestrade_

_I'm quite sorry to hear about Kate._

_-Mycroft Holmes_

Sherlock looked up from his phone at John. Mycroft had mentioned Kate…

John didn't seem to notice and turned off the telly as he finished off his tea.

_You talk as if she's dead, Mycroft._

_-SH_

Holmes got up and put his coat on as John brushed himself off, setting down his teacup.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he followed Sherlock outside.

"445A Baker Street-Kate's apartment," the clever detective replied as they stepped into the calming yet chilling London air.

445A Baker Street, 5:55pm~

"So what exactly are we supposed to look for?" John asked as they stepped inside Hallows' apartment. "I mean, the place looks like it hasn't even been touched…."

The light turquoise-painted walls brought out the room's dark maple wood flooring, and the huge, sliding glass door window provided a great view of the street below. In the center of the room was a single white desk, with piles and piles of books stacked on top of it. There was a black wide-screen plasma TV in the kitchen, sitting in the spot where a cupboard would normally be, and the refrigerator looked exactly like the one Sherlock had in his own apartment…Random items of clothing, like t-shirts and jeans, were scattered across the floor, and there was one hallway leading to some stairs, which Holmes guessed Kate's bedroom would be, at the top.

"You're right. This room hasn't been touched at all since the last time Max saw our intern…even when she disappeared. According to the scarce evidence that I can spot, she either vanished into thin air, or the kidnapper is extremely diligent about covering up their tracks and somehow memorized every detail of the room before they decided to take Kate…The only question I have is why Kate? She didn't seem like the type of person who would hide secrets from anyone…when I first saw her; she presented herself as the open book type of person to Max when she got him to give her a ride…" Holmes leaned against the wall and began tapping his foot to the ground in a random rhythm. "So why did they take her and her specifically?"

"Maybe they're a pedophile," Watson suggested. "Or a stalker of some sort."

"No, no. A pedophile would've definitely made a mess. A stalker would have left signs of a struggle. Whoever took Miss Hallows certainly is skilled at what they do…" Sherlock kept looking around for any more evidence, but to his surprise-and this was rare, because Sherlock was almost never surprised-there was no more left.

"So then…they're a specialist?"

The doctor's words made the detective stiffen.

"Say that again, John?" he asked in an uneasy tone.

"Uh, okay…they're a specialist, I guess?"

_Of course! It's so obvious now…Oh, stupid, stupid me! Why didn't I see this before?!_

"I know who kidnapped Kate Hallows," Sherlock said as he swiveled to face John, his coat blowing behind him as he did so in a rather dramatic fashion.

"Well then. Who was it, Sherlock?" John asked curiously as he leaned against one of the plastic chairs left near the table full of books.

"Jim Moriarty."

Unknown location, 5:55pm~

Kate slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she tried to sit up.

That was when she realized that she was tied-with rope-up to a wooden chair. The sudden and faint dizziness was from being chloroformed…and she tried to bite the air, but instead bit cloth, which meant she was gagged.

_Well, shit._

"I see you're finally awake, honey."

The voice was oddly familiar to her, but Kate couldn't quite put her finger on it. Whoever it was, she knew that the person was definitely insane and out to get her for something that she was supposed to guard…

She looked up, not moving her head, and saw the man who had ruined her life many times over and also had forced her to get the job working with Lestrade, Sherlock, and Watson as an intern…

Jim Moriarty.

"I would take the gag off of you, but it's more fun to watch you be in pain when you can't speak. Besides...if I let you talk now, I'm sure that you'd try to kill me," he snickered as he leaned in towards her face.

Kate _would have_ tried to kill him, if she wasn't tied up and gagged. Moriarty knew her too well by now. She shouldn't have let him get to know her…that was probably the worst decision that she ever made in her life.

"So, I wonder what I should do to torture you today. Chinese water torture? No, that'd make you angrier-and I don't want that. You're no fun when you're angry, are you, Kate?" Moriarty flashed a grin and she glared at him, since that was all she could do besides thrashing around in her chair.

"Ooh, you want to get out, don't you? Well, honey, you can't. Now, let's see…I could hang you upside down and let the blood flow to your head until you feel like you're going to explode. Then again, that takes too long. Maybe I could force you to eat poison and dangle the antidote in front of your face until you tell me your secret. But I know you won't tell me, so I'll scratch that one off too…Hmm. You know, figuring this out isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be…but whatever. It'll come to me in time." Jim began to pace around the chair she was stuck in, the smell of his cologne wafting into her nose and making her cough from how strong it was.

She didn't want to go through this again…that was why she got the job; to escape from him.

But no one was ever safe from Moriarty, not even Sherlock.

"Ah! I got it! I'll just whip you. That's always fun. I need something to take out my aggression and anger out on anyways." The man who ruined her life pulled out a rolled-up black whip from his back pocket and laughed evily. "Besides, this reminds me of something else…"

_Oh God…not today. Not today. No, no, no….I never wanted this to happen ever again…_

Jim saw the fear light up in Kate's eyes and grinned maniacally. A sudden chill shot down her spine as he unrolled the whip and moved in closer to her, his eyes full of hatred and the aggression that he spoke about a few seconds ago.

221B Baker Street, 6:04pm~

"Moriarty kidnapped Kate? But why?" Watson asked, very confused as they entered their apartment, each one shrugging off their coats and hanging them up.

"She may have some valuable information that he wants," Sherlock said as he went into the kitchen to look for a place to hide his new supply of nicotine patches.

"Such as…?"

"Maybe he wants to know if she has any files on us. That's her job, after all-to obtain, keep, and organize files on any and everyone. Or maybe he's doing this to try to persuade me to meet up with him face to face again…" He opened a small drawer and put away every patch except the one that he would need to think on Hallows' kidnapping. "I'll have to think this through."

"Like you always do," John smiled as he saw Sherlock holding the patch. "You can keep that one for now, but if I find where you're hiding those, I'll take 'em away."

Holmes looked at his partner in shock. Why would he-

_Oh. He was joking._

"Good one," the consulting detective snorted as Watson let out a few chuckles. "You had me fooled for a second."

"Really?" John asked hopefully.

"No."

Sherlock's phone buzzed suddenly and he took it out of his pocket to check it.

_She's not dead…yet. Something is wrong._

_-Mycroft Holmes_

_Moriarty kidnapped her. That's what's wrong._

_-SH_

He turned off his phone and sighed as he walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.

John sat down in his favorite chair and immediately dozed off, making a tiny smile appear on Sherlock's face. Watson always looked so cute when he was sleeping…

Unknown location, 6:07pm~

Kate tried to get up off of the cold, hard, uncomfortable cement floor, but her body was so numb with all the pain and blood loss that she could only stay curled up in a fetus position. She shook with fear as she saw Moriarty step back in the light where she was, still gripping the black whip, which was now dripping with her blood.

"I-I can't tell you what you need to know," she whispered, stuttering from pain and fear. "Y-You're a m-maniac…"

"You should know this by now, Kate," Jim hissed, bending down and talking to her in her ear. "I don't need the information. You know what I like, and that's seeing you in pain."

"It still hurts," Hallows winced as he brushed a cold hand against her soft cheek. "It still really, really hurts…"

"Of course it does, sweetheart," Moriarty snickered before he lightly kissed the top of her head, causing her to shudder. "You better get used to it, now that you're back here with me."

"I never wanted this," Kate said, her voice trembling as she spoke. "If I had known how insane you would turn out to be, I would've left you ages ago…"

He snorted as he kicked her leg, making Hallows yelp out in pain.

"That would've been smart, wouldn't it? That would've been what Sherlock had done if he was you, right? It's always about him and never **ME**!" Her torturer roared, taking out the whip again and hitting her a few times, making her cry. "You just don't get it, do you?!"

Kate covered up her face and began to sob as newfound pain shot through her body, making her feel nauseous and wanting to vomit.

"You just don't get how much you mean to me, Kate. You just don't get it."

Moriarty took one last look at the broken girl and snorted, spitting at her feet before he left the room, leaving Kate all by herself, soaked in blood and in major pain.

221B Baker Street, 9:45pm~

John was still fast asleep on the armchair as Sherlock snapped out of his thinking trance. Holmes got up to stretch and looked at the wall with the shot up smiley face on it. He debated whether or not to shoot it some more as he walked over to his desk and looked at the pictures and evidence of his most recent case-Kate disappearing.

_If Moriarty just wanted her for the files, he would've taken both her and some paperwork from her apartment-but I saw a few files sitting on the kitchen counter, and those files were on Watson and I…so he doesn't want her for just the files. He wants her for something else, and I can't quite grasp it yet. I know what it is; I just can't put my finger on it…_

"Sherlock, you really ought to clean up your kitchen table!" Mrs. Hudson whispered loudly from the other room, making him lose his train of thought. "All of this…this scientific stuff or whatever it is needs to go so you can eat here properly!"

"Alright, I'll get it sorted out later, just make sure that you don't knock over the-"

A crash and then the utter embarrassment and shock from Mrs. Hudson made him put his head in his hands. She knocked it over. Not on purpose, though…she was only trying to help.

"Sherlock, I-"

"It's alright, Mrs. Hudson; just make sure that you prepare something nice for John." Sherlock rubbed his eyes and then leaned back in his desk chair as he picked up one of the pictures from inside Kate's apartment and examined it briefly.

"Will do." He felt her smile and he sighed. She was always so nice to John and himself, he felt like he could hardly repay her for anything…

His phone buzzed in the middle of his thoughts.

_I have your little intern, if you haven't figured that out by now. If you want her back, you can't have her; because she's my little personal punching bag._

_-JM_

_Punching bag…_

That definitely was not a good sign. Sherlock knew all too well what he meant by that, and he hoped that Kate was still alive. Normally, when someone was Moriarty's personal punching bag, they were on the road to certain death. But Holmes felt that somehow, Kate Hallows would make it through.

_You're not going to kill her, are you; Moriarty?_

_-SH_

After he sent the text, the consulting detective got up and walked into his bedroom. Today had been a long day of solving crimes, and he needed to refresh his brain so that he could focus on somehow rescuing Kate from Moriarty…

…which could prove to be a nearly impossible feat all on its own.

John woke up as Sherlock went to bed and rubbed his eyes. How long had he been out? A few hours? He pulled out his cellphone and sighed. He'd been out longer than that…and yet, he _still _felt tired…

"Oh, Mr. Watson, if you want some tea before you actually go to bed, I prepared some for you. It's sitting at your normal spot at the dining table," Mrs. Hudson smiled as she stood in the kitchen, wiping a dirty teacup with a washing rag.

He smiled. She always knew what he liked before sleeping…she was such a kind soul.

"T-Thank you; I'll get it right now," Watson said as he got up slowly and walked over to the kitchen as Mrs. Hudson finished washing the cup and left to go to her apartment.

He sat down and stared into the tea. Sherlock must've gone to sleep, because otherwise he'd be trying to figure out Kate's kidnapping…John took a sip of the tea and relaxed. Tea always made him feel better after crime solving and running around.

_I wonder if Sherlock actually does fancy Kate over me…I mean, she is a rather charming girl…_

Watson shook his head. Why did he think that? Sherlock was the only one that he needed; his rock; the person who could balance him out. Why would Sherlock take a fancy to a girl he deemed to present herself as a whore? John was the only one who really understood him…

…And yet, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Kate was younger, attractive, and apparently smart for someone her age. Maybe that's why Moriarty took her; because of her brains…

He scoffed at his own theory. Sherlock would say it was 'because of her something or other' and not because of her brains…

Speaking of Sherlock, John couldn't help but wonder if he was slightly jealous of Moriarty having possession of Kate…

_No, that's silly! _he thought. _Sherlock wouldn't be jealous of a madman; he could careless about Hallows…_

There he went again, feeling jealous of Kate and protective of Sherlock. He couldn't help himself, though…there was something about her that was rather unnerving…like he couldn't trust her at all…

He shook his head again. Now he was being both paranoid and jealous. John needed to sleep…

Watson strode over to the couch, setting his teacup down on Sherlock's desk before he lay down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Unknown location, 10:01pm~

Kate had finally gotten the strength to sit up and move, but if she moved too much or too fast, the pain would shoot through her again and she would fall down onto the ground and hold in tears.

"I've gotten myself into a fine mess," she muttered angrily to herself as she propped herself up against the rocky wall and tried to relax. Her heart was beating fast from all of the abuse that Moriarty had put her through in such a short amount of time, and she was slightly sweating. "It's all my fault that I'm here in the first place."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she remembered that Moriarty hadn't taken it away from her. She checked the screen with a rush of sudden hope…

_You're going to be here for awhile, honey. Don't bother calling Sherlock or Lestrade or anyone of that sort; I've tampered with your phone a bit._

_-JM_

Kate almost started crying but then stopped herself.

_Don't show him any sign of weakness. You're a strong girl. You can get out of this alive; you have before and you can do it again, _she thought, trying to motivate herself.

In a sudden rush of anger, she threw her phone on the ground and watched the battery fly out all the way across the room. Hallows looked at her phone and snorted. It had never really ever given her anything but pain anyways.

_Good riddance._

She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts so she could figure out a way to get out of this hellhole. The first time she was here, it took her an entire week to come up with a strategy that got her out. And that was also the time that Moriarty caught up with her and then threatened to burn the heart out of her. Kate gulped as she remembered that day, an image of a massive explosion and the sound of screams echoing in her head…

The door opened near the battery of her stupid phone, and in walked Moriarty with a single glass of water and a piece of bread.

Hallows pretended to be asleep as she heard him walk near her and set down the glass and bread. For some reason, she could observe things better when her eyes weren't open-unlike Sherlock, who could do both.

"I know you're not asleep." Jim said as she heard him kneel next to her, feeling his breath on her ear. She tired so hard to not shudder in disgust as the overwhelming smell of his re-applied cologne filled her nose and as he eyed her wounds. "You can't fool me, Kate; I've known you for too long."

"Don't talk to me." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she felt his anger slightly rise as he stood up, her eyes wanting to open to see what he would do to her next-but she forced them to stay closed.

"Oh, so you're going to act a bit sassy now?" Moriarty snapped, his tone changing with every word. "That's not going to help your case, you little bitch. It'll just make me angrier, and you know how scary I can get when I'm angry."

"I just want to be left alone, Jim."

She felt him stiffen when she said his first name, and Kate held in a smile. She'd hit a weak point in him…

He was silent for a moment before she heard the familiar sound of his shoes walk over to get her phone battery.

"You wrecked your phone, Kate?" Jim asked in a oddly sad voice. "Why would you do that?"

"So it wouldn't remind me of all the hell I've gone through," Hallows snapped, finally allowing her eyes to open, her gaze traveling to his piercingly sharp eyes. "You wouldn't understand how many bad memories I've had with that goddamn phone…"

He flashed her a smirk. "Oh, but I do. Kate, I don't know how many times I've told you this, but I know you…better than you know yourself."

"Stop talking about me like I'm your small piece of property," Kate spat as she slowly (and painfully) stood up, some dried blood on her legs peeling off as she did so. "You don't own me, Jim. I own myself."

"I beg to differ," Moriarty grinned devilishly. "You've worked for me ever since you were about 10. I do own you; you have no family left. Except for me."

"You're not family. You're not even close to family. My parents and my older brother were family," the intern hissed as a few tears ran down her face. "I am **not **owned by you."

"Like I said, I own you. _**You**_ work for _**me**_. I only let you get that stupid job so that you could keep a close eye on Sherlock, Watson, and Lestrade. But you just HAD to develop feelings for him, didn't you?" the boss of Kate croaked, using a very seemingly well practiced hurt tone.

"What? I don't have any feelings for Sherlock and he doesn't have any for me! I hate him! He said I present myself as a whore…" Kate would've continued, but she broke down crying, breaking her rule of never letting Moriarty see your weakness.

"It's alright; Daddy's here," Moriarty comforted, pouting, suddenly caring for Hallows' sadness. He got in close to her and gave her a hug-an actual hug, not a hug to secretly inject something in her side like he did a few weeks ago.

She kept crying into Jim's shoulder as the madman grinned evily. He knew her weakness now, and he was definitely going to use it against her.

****A/N: Bet you guys didn't guess that she was working for Sherlock's greatest enemy! What a plot twist, huh? :o Haha, sorry for a slight cliffhanger. Today's my last day of my 3-day vacation before I have to go to school tomorrow…and I have to do a presentation in Biology class. Greaat. :/**

**But enough about me. I want to hear what you guys think of the story so far! :D Who do you guys ship? Kate/Moriarty (Kariarty? :p) or Kate/Sherlock (Katelock) or JOHNLOCK (John/Sherlock)? **

**It's okay if you don't ship Katelock, I'll put in more Johnlock later in the story. I promise. :) And I actually keep my promises, unlike SOME people around here…**

**Moriarty: What? Why're you looking at me like that? *smiles innocently***

**Me: Nice try, Moriarty. You're not fooling anyone.**

**Kate: Especially me.**

**Moriarty: Honey, you should know not to trust me by now. *grins evily***

**Me: *whispers to Moriarty* Gotcha.**

**Kate: *holds in a laugh***

**Sherlock: BORED! Anyone have a gun?**

**John: I do, but-**

**Me: NO! DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!**

**Sherlock: John, give me the gun.**

**John: Um…*looks around nervously***

**Me: Give me the gun.**

**John: *quickly hands it over to me***

**Moriarty: MY GUN! *tries to take it from me***

**Me: No, Jim; this isn't yours. Someone please restrain him…**

**(Have a great day, you guys. :) )**

**-SmoshyDoctor****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Getting Nowhere

The next day; 221B Baker Street, 9:04am~

Sherlock sorted through the photos and files on his desk as Watson kept reading the book he put down awhile back. Today was sort of a frustrating day already for Holmes, since he still couldn't get any leads on where Moriarty had taken Kate, not to mention that he spilled coffee all over his clothes and had to change into an outfit that he didn't like wearing.

"Sherlock, don't you think it's a little bit strange that Lestrade hasn't called you about Kate's kidnapping?" John spoke up after a few stressful minutes of the consulting detective digging through the files furiously to see if anything new popped up. "I mean, he would be able to find out more from questioning the witness..."

"He normally doesn't call me about that because he jumps to the conclusion that I've already gathered all of the evidence that I need for myself. Which is usually accurate, but this particular case is different. So yes, it is a bit strange," the detective sighed as he threw the file he was holding on the ground angrily, all of the papers flying around everywhere on the floor.

"Oh. Well, um, maybe I could help you with looking through the files?" his partner suggested as he closed the book and got up. "I mean, it'd be something to do for me…"

"Why not?" he huffed as John pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "It would be nice to have an extra pair of eyes help me." Sherlock handed John a file, not taking his eyes off of the picture of Kate and Max that Lestrade had taken.

Kate looked distraught and strangely nervous, like the broadcaster had said. Her normally perfect hair was sticking out in all directions; her mascara was running; her shirt wasn't properly ironed; and judging from the faded color of her eyes, someone had threatened her with something that she held very dear-which Sherlock knew was Moriarty's doing. Max, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Kate in the picture-calm and collected, while maintaining a brilliant smile that brought out his dimples. His hair was perfectly done, and his shirt was well-ironed, and the only thing that raised a warning in Holmes' head was that his eyes were full of fear.

"Max seems scared of something in this photo," he said as John examined Max's personal file. "Probably from the threat that Moriarty gave to Kate…"

"But he looks perfectly happy!" John protested as he set down the file and glanced at the picture. "I mean, I can understand Kate being scared, but Max?"

"The fear's all in his eyes, John," Sherlock said as he pointed to Max's eyes with his pointer finger. "Sometimes your eyes can give away what you're actually feeling instead of your expression and the way you present yourself."

Unknown location, 9:10am~

_You're a weak little bitch._

Moriarty's words rang in Kate's ears as she took a sip from the glass of water, ignoring the throbbing in her arm. She figured that since the worst was over, she could have an easier time today with Jim. He'd been like this the last few times…brutal one day and interrogative the next. Hallows then wondered if he decided to change up his old strategies, since she knew all of them. He was never one for failure.

"This water better not be laced with cyanide," the intern yelled as she set the glass back down and leaned up against the rocky wall. "Well, then again, why would it be? You almost got me the last time I was here…"

The security camera in the very corner of the room zoomed in on her and she scoffed. Jim didn't even bother to hide it…there were two other ones in her cell; one near her broken phone on the back of the door, and one in the other corner of the room where the sun never shone.

"And don't give me any of that 'Daddy' shit. I'm sick and tired of you guilt-tripping me on that. You **DON'T **own me, Moriarty, and that's final. No one owns me but me and me alone. Besides, saying that you own me makes me sound like a whore-and you'd hate it if anyone called me a whore, right? Sherlock said I presented myself as one. I saw your anger rise when I told you that." She paused to bite her lip and ponder briefly on what she was going to say next. "Honestly, Jim, I think that you need help. You don't care about hurting others or destroying peoples lives; you only care about yourself. You're a narcisstic bastard."

Kate forced herself to stop there, because she heard her kidnapper walking towards the door to deal with her personally. She smiled to herself until the door opened, and then she plastered on a stoic face.

"You shouldn't speak about me like that, Kate Avalon Hallows. Because you know how cruel I get when I'm angry," Moriarty said in a threatening tone as he fixed his tie.

She scoffed. He only pulled the full name trick when he wanted to feel in control. And when she was a child, it worked. It worked perfectly. But now? She could care less. The only thing she cared about now was how Moriarty was going to torture her next…

"So. Are you going to finally kill me today or are you going to just torture me again because you can and have insane amounts of free time to do it?" Hallows snapped, gritting her teeth as she spoke to her supposed 'father figure'.

He laughed. "KILL you? Now why would I ever want to do that to you? You should know how much you mean to me, Kate."

"To be honest, I don't think I mean that much to you at all. I'm just a pawn in your huge fucking game of chess. You pretend like you care about me, when you actually could kill me at anytime and wouldn't give two goddamn fucks," the intern spat as she felt her eyes get watery.

Why did she get so emotional when she talked to him this way?

She didn't care for Moriarty. He didn't care for her.

So why was she about to cry in front of him?

221B Baker Street, 10:10am~

"…So I think we should try and text her to see if she'll respond, because she might still have her phone with her," John concluded as he finished looking through all of the files with Sherlock.

"John, I think that Moriarty would've taken her phone away from her if he's going to hold her captive like this. Why would she still have her phone on her? Unless Moriarty is going to use the phone for something that he needs to do with her too…" Holmes pondered this for a minute as Watson put everything back in the files neatly and orderly. "You may be on to something…"

"Oh really now? Me, on to something in one of your cases? That sounds good to me!" His partner smiled at him, making the consulting detective crack a smile as well.

"You get to try texting her, though. I'll sit back and watch to see if your conclusion is accurate or not," Sherlock said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes.

"So I-"

"Shhh! Quiet! I'm trying to go to my Mind Palace," he snapped as he fell into deep concentration.

John silently texted Kate as Sherlock drifted off into his Mind Palace, totally at ease.

Unknown location, 10:30am~

As Kate broke down in front of Moriarty, she was reminded of a time before she was forced to work for him-a much happier time in her life before he wrecked it.

"_Kate, Steven, dinner's ready!" her mom called out from the front porch of the Hallows house as Kate played with her brother Steven and his friend Kyle in a game of tag. They all stopped running and smiled at their mother._

"_Be there in a second, Mum!" the younger, nine year old Hallows chirped as Kyle grinned at Mrs. Hallows._

"_Mum, is it okay if I have dinner with you guys too?" he asked as Steven kept poking Kyle's shoulder, making Kate giggle._

_Kyle was a very close family friend and hung out with Steven and Kate so much, both outside and inside their house, that he was like another brother to the both of them. Kate had a tiny bit of a crush on him, even though she was nine and he was 12. She knew it would never work out, but she could always dream…_

_Mrs. Hallows laughed. "Sure, sweetheart. You guys come in and eat with your father and I whenever you feel like it."_

"_Let's go inside now!" Steven grinned. "I'm starving. I heard that Mum made spaghetti again…"_

_They all sighed happily. Their mum's spaghetti was possibly the best kind of spaghetti that all three of them would ever have in their entire lives…_

"_Well, what're we waiting for, you lazy bums? Last one inside is a rotten egg!" Kate squealed as she dashed from the front yard inside the Hallows household._

"_Hey, not fair!" Kyle complained in a funny voice, making them all crack up._

_Suddenly the flashback changed. _

_Kate was now a year older, standing on a pile of rubble and wood, overlooking the house that she once called home but was now destroyed._

_Tears streamed down her face as she knelt down and crawled over to where her mum, dad, and her older brother Kyle lay, dead and cold as stone._

"_I can't believe that he did this to you," she whispered to her family, choking up as she spoke to their empty shells. "I didn't want any of you to go so soon…and I just want to let you guys know that I love you with all of my heart, and-" Hallows couldn't take it anymore, and let herself cry even harder, her tears dripping down onto her family's pale skin, taking some of the dirt and blood off of their faces._

"_It's a shame, isn't it?"_

_That voice…_

_She turned around and looked up to face the man who had exploded her house, who had destroyed everyone in her entire family but her, who had ruined her life with one single plan…_

"_I mean, it is their fault that they wouldn't listen to me. They brought their deaths upon themselves, I'm afraid. But you…" Moriarty knelt down next to the young Kate and grinned evily, making her tremble with fear. "…you were smart enough to figure out what I was going to do and tried to tell them to listen. You, a ten year old girl, knowing what the right thing was, their own fucking daughter, and yet they didn't listen to you. How terribly ignorant is that?"_

_Kate wiped her tears away and glared at him as he tried to move her hair out of her eyes. He stopped and backed his hand away, waiting for her to speak as he brushed some of the dirt off of his perfectly ironed and kept suit._

"_I hate you. I hate you for what you did to my house; my family…and most importantly, my LIFE. You ruined my life, Moriarty; and I'll never forgive you for that…" She kicked his leg, waiting for him to get angry and hurt her as well, but he didn't even so much as flinch. _

_He took a deep breath and then sighed._

"_Please, Kate. Just call me Jim," Moriarty said as he stood up and turned away to face the open forest scenery, taking it all in before he slowly started to walk._

"_WAIT!"_

_He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her._

"_You're just going to leave me here? After all you did? I have nothing to live for now…" the only Hallows sniffed as she kicked the rubble out of her way. "Why didn't you just kill me, Jim?"  
_

"_You can go to your boyfriend Kyle's house and live with him. Oh, and you were too smart to die so stupidly," were his only responses before he kept walking down the steep hill, slowly going out of her sight._

"_HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Kate shrieked, tearing up again as she ran down the hill after him._

_He froze as she caught up and accidentally ran into him. She fell down on her ass as Jim looked down at her and smirked._

"_And where exactly did you learn that kind of language from, young lady?" Moriarty snickered as she punched his leg._

"_Stop talking like you're my dad…'cause you're not. You're not like him at all. You're too evil and heartless," Hallows snapped, totally avoiding the question he'd just asked her._

_He smiled and rubbed her hair, making it stick up._

"_That's how I prefer to be, honey," the psychopath responded as he turned away from her and kept walking. "Evil and heartless."_

"_Stop leaving me behind like I'm some worthless orphan!"_

_Moriarty stopped in his tracks again._

"_Stop following me like you expect me to take you home with me."_

"_Stop being such a jerk."_

"_Stop being a little brat."_

"_Stop being a killer."_

_Jim laughed. "Sorry, honey; I can't stop being a killer."_

"_Why not?" she pouted. "You could if you wanted to. You only kill 'cause it's fun and it entertains you…"_

_And that was the fateful day when she lost all hope of ever being completely safe ever again._

****A/N: Sorry this is so short! I felt like the flashback would be a good place to stop on, since NOTHING really happens in this chapter… :P**

**By the way, if you're reading this, Em; I posted this because I just wanted to get this up.**

**Anyways, I feel sick (and a few of you reading this will know why). Guys are retarded sometimes… :/**

**AGH! I FORGOT ABOUT MY HOMEWORK! SHIT!**

**Gotta go; need to attend to boring stuff;**

**SmoshyDoctor xx****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Kinky Bitch

_You know how much I love you._

_You're mine, and mine alone._

_No one else can have you. And I mean no one._

_Not even that damn consulting detective of yours. _

_Not even Sherlock._

_Not EVEN Sherlock._

His sharp, [surprisingly] loving words rang in her ears loud and clear…

…And yet she knew that he still didn't really care for her as a person. He only wanted her to torture and abuse something; to use her as a distraction for Sherlock. He hated Sherlock and yet was completely obsessed with the guy at the same exact time.

Sometimes Kate wondered why she ever put up with all of Moriarty's shit in the first damn place…and also why she let him do this to her.

She didn't need torture.

She didn't need him to be so kinky.

She needed him to leave her the fuck alone for at least a few minutes…and he couldn't even seem to do that.

"He's a kinky bitch."

Kate muttered the words to herself, hoping they were quiet enough so that the security cameras couldn't pick them up.

Meanwhile, as Kate was muttering to herself in her holding cell, Moriarty was keeping a close eye on her-watching her every move on the screens that were hooked up to the security cameras. He didn't want her to try to escape again; he wanted her to stay with him here for as long as he pleased-which would be quite some time.

"Kate, you're the only thing besides Sherlock that really, really interests me," he mumbled as he moved around in his swiveling chair. "Mostly because you're almost as intelligent as Holmes and I are."

He put his feet up on the desk and kept observing who he liked to call his 'little pet' as she started to doze off, the newly placed chains on her wrist chiming as she moved around, trying to find a comfortable spot on the cold, hard, blood-soaked ground. Moriarty smiled evily at the screens as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it and read the screen, keeping his eerie smile-

_What have you done with Kate?_

_-SH_

"Oh, my dear Sherly, what _haven't _I done with Kate?" Jim chuckled as he responded to Holmes' text.

_You'll never find out. That must bother you that I said that, doesn't it; Sherly?_

_-JM_

He put his phone back into his pocket and strode directly into Kate's cell, where she was still rolling around, half-asleep. Moriarty pulled out an injection needle full of a heavy sedative and snickered as he tiptoed over to her and stabbed it in her right shoulder.

Kate yelped out in pain before slipping into a fast and deep sleep.

_When she opened her eyes again, Kate was back where her old home used to be-except it was nothing but forest by now, growing around the ruins of the family house. Tall, ominous trees surrounded her, and if she looked up and tried to find the sky, the view would be completely covered by loads and loads of leaves and branches._

_She kept looking around, and as she did so, Moriarty's psychotic laugh rang all around her, sending sharp and painful chills down her back. Kate knew something bad was going to happen; hearing him laugh was never a good sign…_

"_You don't scare me anymore."_

_Kate tried to sound as brave and courageous as possible, but from the continuous laugh that Jim gave her, it was clear that her forte wouldn't be enough. She clenched a fist and felt her anger rise as his laugh taunted her, daring her to try something that she would never do._

"_I'm serious. Come out here and show yourself so I can prove it." _

_Suddenly Moriarty appeared right in front of her, wearing his suit, which was paired with a fancy crown atop his head; not trying at all to hide the bloody knife behind his back. He grinned evily and she gulped loudly before raising her fists up._

"_Come at me. I dare you, Jim. I fucking DARE you." _

_He shrugged and then lunged forward at her, knife raised and aimed to kill. _

_She quickly dodged out of the way and socked the madman square in the jaw, causing the knife to fly out of his hand and into a nearby old tree, making it stick. _

_Moriarty glared at her, holding his jaw while he kicked her leg, making her fall on her back hard. Kate tried to hold back the pain as he then proceeded to stomp on her feet, punch her stomach, and then concluded with a swift elbow to the ribs. She lost her breath as he ran over, took out the sharp knife, and aimed it at her._

"_You wouldn't dare," the intern hissed through her teeth. "You said you loved me too much, remember?"_

_He hesitated a second before setting down the knife and turned around, his back facing her as he took something out of his pocket. From what she could see, Jim was now holding a vial of some sort of clear liquid._

"_You're right. I do love you too much. That's one of my fatal flaws," Moriarty admitted as he quickly downed whatever was in the vial and turned back to her. "And that needs to be put to a stop. I can't have fatal flaws."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked cautiously as he advanced towards her, the liquid dripping down his mouth, making it look like he had clear blood all over his jaw._

"_I'll show you."_

_Before she could get up and escape, Jim Moriarty grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a forceful kiss on her lips. _

_Kate struggled and struggled to worm her way out, but he was holding on to her way too tight. His lips kept crashing hungrily onto hers, and the so-called pet couldn't do anything else but kiss him back regretfully. The lust that he was feeling radiated off of him and filled her with disgust. Bile began to rise up in her throat. She suddenly felt the liquid that he drank transfer into her mouth, and Hallows had no other way to get rid of it except swallowing. So that was what she did._

_When he finally pulled away from her, breathing heavily, Kate looked at him completely stunned before she began to cough violently._

"_What…was…that?" she managed to choke out in between hacks._

"_Poison, of course." Her 'father figure' flashed a smirk, wiping the saliva away from his moist lips. "What else?"_

"_You didn't have to give it to me __**that **__way," the intern said, tears streaming down her face as she felt the poison getting to her. "That was just bloody disgusting."_

"_Disgusting? Oh, now I'm starting to feel glad that you're about to die. You probably wish it was Sherlock kissing you. Isn't that right, you little piece of shit?!" Jim snapped as he smacked her across the face._

"_Sherlock? Oh my God, Moriarty; for the last time, __**THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN SHERLOCK AND I**__!" she shrieked as the poison caused her to fall down on her side. "Why do you even care, anyways?"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you, Kate? I've said it before and I'll say it again…I love you more than you know."_

_Those were the last words that she heard before she died a very slow and painful death._

Kate woke up covered in a cold sweat and looked around the room anxiously before sighing. The injection had caused her to have a strange nightmare…

_Why did I dream of him kissing me when I don't like him like that at all? _she thought as she slowly sat up, a few of her scabbed over cuts beginning to throb as she did so.

'_Cause you are_

_The piece of me_

_I wish_

_I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fine and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The song lyrics randomly popped into her head and she cracked a smile. Those words literally described her life right now at the moment, and she suddenly wondered if Moriarty was feeling the exact same way as her…

Kate shook her head and blinked a few times. What was she saying? Since when did she care about how Moriarty felt about her? He was a monster; she was a fighter. They had absolutely nothing in common…

…And yet, he had taken her in after destroying her family. He was the one who taught her mostly everything she knew. He was the one who had raised her with enough support to shape her into the 18 year old woman she was now…

…Then again, he always abused and tormented her for his personal amusement and enjoyment. He gained her as an ally and used her to get into Sherlock's world and thoughts-which apparently normally took a lot of effort, but Kate had stepped right in with ease. He said he loved her but kept trying to put her close to death many times…

That was when she realized what she was going through.

Denial.

Which was normally a sign of either confusion over a person or a sign that…

_Oh god. Oh god, please no. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Oh my dear God…_

Jail cell #24601, 10:11am~

Patrick threw up in the toilet.

He was suffering withdrawals.

Without his supplies of meth, cocaine, heroin, brandy, jack, and vodka, he was nothing but a sad excuse for an 18 year old man who had wasted his entire life devoted to showing up his older sister.

And now that she was gone, what did he have to live for now?

Nothing. Nothing except for drugs and alcohol.

Moriarty convinced him to kill his sister.

Moriarty _manipulated_ him to kill his sister.

Moriarty _forced _him to kill his sister…

As he finished throwing up, Patrick wiped away the vomit leftover on his lips and looked out his cell window at the grey, dismal sky. He sighed as he began to think over his decisions in his life…he knew that he was on death row for murder. If only someone would come and save him from this hellhole…

The guard standing in front of his cell door suddenly leaned towards the bars and held up his iPhone.

"You're on parole, Patrick. Some bloke named Moriarty convinced my boss to let you go easy…"

He grinned at the guard and brushed some dirt off his orange jumpsuit.

"Moriarty, you say? Well, he's a real lifesaver."

He didn't know how completely ironic that statement would be later on…

Unknown location, 10:14am~

The door to her cell opened up.

In stepped Moriarty, wearing a suit as usual. He tossed some clothes at Kate, hitting her in the face.

"Get changed. We're going to visit a client of mine," he smirked, closing the door behind him as she looked through her choices.

There was a simple rose colored crop top paired with a black skirt, a black tank top paired with blue short-shorts, and a jacket that looked eerily similar to Sherlock's, a dress shirt similar to Moriarty's, and slacks that reminded her of Max.

She chose to wear the rose crop top and the black skirt, mostly because she felt slightly out of character today. As she prepared to get undressed, she eyed all of the security cameras and smirked.

"Jim, don't be a Peeping Tom."

That sentence caused all three cameras to shut off immediately, and she snickered as she changed out of her old, beaten up work clothes and shrugged into the outfit. When she was completely dressed again, she took off the chains, which took her about five minutes to do, and then she stood up and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Let's go meet this client, shall we?" Hallows murmured to herself as she got up and strode over to the door, praying that this client wouldn't be a pervy old man or something like that.

Jail cell #24601, 10:30am~

"Come out here, Patrick," Jim said in his usual sing-song voice as he motioned for the shadowy figure to step forward, grinning evily.

Kate's eyes had been looking down at her feet until she heard the man's footsteps get closer and closer to her. She gulped, hoping that he wouldn't try and kill her. Moriarty had informed her that he had murdered a woman, and to Kate, that was enough to make her super nervous and cautious.

She looked up and locked eyes with a man exactly her age. He was British; looked like a wannabe supermodel; was a spoilt brat (Kate could tell by the way he carried himself); and had his hair styled up in a mini-pouf. His body was built to be both a football player's and a model, and by the snort that Moriarty gave, she knew that he saw her examining his client.

His brown eyes shimmered as they kept gazing at each other, making sure that the other wasn't a figment of their imagination. The intern blushed as Patrick slowly gave her a kind, warm, smile, and he blushed as she returned it to him.

"I-I'm Patrick. Patrick Grace…"

"And I'm Kate Hallows," Kate whispered as they moved closer to each other. She stuck her hand out for him to shake as she began to sweat ever so slightly, and he chuckled before shaking it.

The contact of their hands touching caused both of them to feel electricity. She looked up at Patrick and nervously laughed as he stared at her and grinned.

That was when they both knew that they had fallen in love at first sight-just like Romeo and Juliet.

Moriarty gave off a jealous aura, but Kate chose to ignore him as they walked down the hall together, going ahead of the psychopath, Patrick's steps copying the rhythm of Kate's.

"So…do you work for Moriarty?" he asked timidly as she felt his hand grab hers. "I mean, he brought you here and all…"

"Sort of." Kate rolled up her sleeves to show him her scars from the whipping that Jim had given her awhile ago…

He winced as he looked at the scars. "Ouch…and I'm sorry, I just assumed that since he brought you here with him that you were one of his agents."

"And I just assumed that you'd be some old pervy creep who really wanted to get on parole to murder more women." Kate laughed as she saw Patrick feign shock. "No offense, Mr. Grace…"

He laughed a few seconds after her. "None taken. I actually thought, from the way that Moriarty described you, that you'd either be this skanky trophy wife or a quiet, calm, cool, and collected spy."

"Skanky trophy wife?" she chuckled. "Wow; whatever he told you must've been bad…"

"Oh, not really. I just kind of assumed…"

"How'd he get you to be on parole, anyways?" the intern asked, changing the subject as their hands intertwined and their grip tightened. "I mean…what you did was just…holy shit."

Kate could sense Moriarty's discomfort and grinned. For once, she was in control of his emotions.

"I'm not quite sure, actually…" Patrick gazed up at the ceiling briefly before looking back at her as he shrugged. "But, you know, I'm just glad to be leaving here. Oh, and if I get sick or start acting really, really strange around you, I'm suffering withdrawals."

"Withdrawals of what? Alcohol and drugs?"

He grinned, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"How'd you guess? Am I really that obvious?" Grace asked as she bit her lip and squeezed his hand.

"No, I'm just fairly good at observing things. And I'll be fine, as long as you don't start beating me or anything…" She made a point to look back at Jim and glare at him.

Moriarty glared back at her, sending her a silent threat as he adjusted his tie.

"I have to get a ride home in this cop car," Patrick sighed as they stepped outside. He gestured to the cop car in the corner, and she sighed along with him. "It kinda sucks."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Kate grinned. "I guess I'll see you later, Patrick Grace."

He gave her a flirtarious smile. "I'll definitely see _you _later, Kate Hallows."

And then the unexpected happened.

Patrick took her hands, leaned in close, and kissed her smack on the lips.

Sparks flew, and immediately Kate kissed him back.

Their lips hungrily fought for dominance as the taste of each other filled the other's mouth.

Kate tasted anger, regret, and a slight tang of vodka, while Patrick tasted angst, love, and a whole ton of guilt.

Patrick's hands moved down to Kate's waist as hers went up into his hair and played with it before Moriarty coughed, shattering the moment, and Kate glanced up at the sky while Patrick wandered over to the cop car, but not before gazing at Kate one more time as they both blushed out of embarrassment.

The car took off right as Grace got inside, and Kate stood next to the madman awkwardly, feeling the tension between them, as if there was a brick wall keeping the two of them away from each other.

Suddenly, after about a few minutes of a rather awkward silence, Moriarty leaned down and whispered into Kate's ear:

"You're going to pay for betraying me."

She looked at him in disgust.

"Betray you? Jim, we never had ANYTHING between us!"

When she said that statement to him in a bitter tone, she could've sworn that she saw hurt in his bright eyes…but maybe she was just imagining things.

"Patrick and I…we share something that you can't understand, even though we just met! We're like-"

"-Romeo and Juliet. Ha!" Jim laughed darkly. "That wasn't a love story; that was a _lust _story. So are you trying to tell me that you and my client are lusting for each other?"

"No!"

When she said that, Kate felt her face turn red with embarrassment, and Moriarty laughed in her face.

"You won't see Patrick ever again," he snorted as he grabbed her wrist forcefully and dragged her over to his car. "He's a waste of time."

"Waste of time? Moriarty, he's…well…he's anything BUT a waste of time!" Right before they climbed into the car together, she got out of his grip and smacked his hand away. "You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Well, you've grown quite sassy lately ever since you got the internship. What'd I ever do to you?" the psychopath sang innocently as he shoved her into the car.

"I'm going to save you some sass and let you figure it out for yourself," Hallows snapped as she fell down onto her seat. "You know, I don't understand you. At all. One minute, you say 'You don't know how much you love me' and the next, you're all 'I will burn the heart out of you'."

"That's just how I am, honey," Jim said as he sat next to her and buckled himself in. "You should be completely used to this by now."

"Well, I'm not. Shocker, isn't it?"

"If you don't stop all of your sass, I'll personally see to it that I kill Patrick," he growled, his eyes focused on the road as the car took off.

She fell silent and he smirked.

He _did_ know her.

So well, in fact; that he knew more about her than anyone else.

Except for Sherlock, of course…

Unknown location, 11:56am~

She curled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth as his sharp, painful words rang in her head-

_If you don't start loving me as much as I love you, Patrick is as good as dead._

"But Patrick means everything to me," Kate whispered. One of the camera lenses zoomed in on her, and normally she would've stared it down, but she was too emotional to do anything today.

They had only met, and yet she felt like she could trust him; like he was someone that could relieve her from all of this stress that she was going through right now.

Moriarty sat in his office, leaning back in his chair as he glanced at the security camera screens briefly. It made him uneasy that his pet was starting to rebel against him.

He liked her better when she was younger and completely submissive…

…And Patrick Grace. Oh, how he was filled with a rush of anger, jealousy, and hatred when he heard that name. One of his own clients, falling for _his_ pet.

He remembered when he injected Kate with the sedative and suddenly kissed her. She must've felt it in her dream, because she forcefully kissed him back. The thought brought a smile to his face.

The sudden image of Patrick and Kate kissing each other so passionately appeared in his mind and almost made him gag. They were just so…so…

…_emotionally connected._

It disgusted him for some reason.

"Where's a crown when I need it?" he muttered under his breath.

Wearing a crown would make him feel so much more in control. He would feel unstoppable; invincible…

****A/N: This is unedited, so if there's typos and weird parts in this story, please excuse them. **

**So I can most likely go to Sherlock Con! I can't wait! Although I'm kind of forced to; it's not till August…but I GET TO GO AS JIM MORIARTY! :D**

**I'm prepping for my cosplay as we speak-I'm in such a Moriarty mood that I've gone insane.**

**Wait…I AM already insane. Never mind. XD**

**All of you guys deserve a crown for putting up with me. :)**

**-SmoshyDoctor/Moriarty xx****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-A New You

****A/N: Sorry that the story's starting to focus on Kate a bit more. I'm trying to drag this out as long as I can before I start to get bored, because this whole story revolves around Sherlock, Watson, Moriarty, Kate, Patrick, and Mycroft (you'll see why later). And Kate being kidnapped is a major part of it. So please, please just bear with me for the time being…**

**Also, Kate's starting to act like what Sherlock said she presents herself as…and you'll see why. There's no smut in this chapter, and there won't be in this story…at least, not yet. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**-SmoshyDoctor****

221B Baker Street, 12pm~

"Did I ever get to tell you anymore about Patrick Grace?" Sherlock asked Watson as he sat down on the couch with a cup of tea in hand.

"No. Why does he matter? He was already arrested…" John said, shrugging off his coat as he sat down next to Holmes before looking at his feet nervously.

They had just got back home from a brief breakfast date. It had gone pretty smoothly, expect for when Sherlock had leaned in and kissed John when they thought no one was around.

John didn't know why Sherlock had pulled away so quickly, and he thought that Sherlock was thinking that he was a terrible kisser while Sherlock saw someone take a picture of them.

So there was an awkward atmosphere surrounding the two of them, and neither one bothered to hide it or explain what they were thinking to the other.

"He matters because he didn't want to kill his sister."

John scoffed. "That's a load of bollocks! You told me yourself why he did it; he was jealous! Now you're saying he _didn't _want to?!"

"Hear me out…he didn't kill her out of jealousy. He was forced to."

"Forced to? By who? Mycroft?"

The consulting detective snorted. "No. By Moriarty."

"Oh. That bloke keeps popping up everywhere you look, huh, Sherlock?" John asked as Sherlock took a sip of his tea before setting it down.

"Yes. It's quite bothersome, actually. He told me that he would kill me if I kept getting in his way, and here he is, getting in mine…Moriarty keeps interfering with my personal life." Holmes rubbed his temples and sighed. "He's trying to get to me. He's trying to use all of my personal relationships to his advantage. But it's not working…yet."

"But why is Patrick involved in all of this?"

"The only thing I know is that he's a client of Moriarty's and was forced to get his hands dirty to kill his sister. Also, I have a strange feeling that if they ever meet while she's still kidnapped, Moriarty will manipulate Patrick to kill Kate. But he wouldn't do that…" Sherlock observed as he looked up at the ceiling. "…he seems to rather take quite a liking to her."

"And by that, d'you mean…"

"Yes, exactly," he interrupted his own partner as he closed his eyes and began to think deeply. "It's actually pretty obvious what he thinks about someone of her sort…"

"But why is Patrick suddenly part of this now?"

"Well, maybe-"

He was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_Still trying to search for Kate. Haven't found her yet. Let me know if you can come up with anything._

_-Lestrade_

_Don't interrupt my thought process._

_-SH_

Unknown location, 12:10pm~

_She danced along to the music as Patrick led her, both of them perfectly in sync. Her sparkling white dress shimmered as he spun her around and then dipped her down into a kiss._

_All eyes in the room were on them now as they kept laughing, dancing, and just generally having a great time. _

_Some people cheered for them as he took off his top hat and placed it gently on top of her neatly braided head. _

"_I can't believe it. We're finally together, without that demon Moriarty to get in the way of our lives," she whispered as they moved back and forth on the polished marble floor. "How did we do it, again?"_

_He laughed. "We did it as a team, you and I. Sherlock, Lestrade, and Watson helped, of course-" Grace took a minute to look over at their three life savers._

_Sherlock noticed their eyes on him and rose up his champagne glass with a nice, non-sarcastic smile on his face. Watson had his arm linked with Sherlock's and gave them both a warm grin. Lestrade waved at the two of them as they grinned._

"_-but we got rid of our problem together."_

"_You know, I feel like we left some unfinished business when we took down his house," Kate pondered as they stopped dancing and went over to get some wedding cake, their hands intertwined as they walked simultaneously. "I dunno why…"_

"_Oh, Kate, you're just being paranoid."_

_Right after he said that, the doors leading into the small gathering burst open._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and swiveled to face the distraction from the lovely wedding reception._

_In walked the man they thought they had gotten rid of-_

_Moriarty, the damned man._

"_I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he cackled, using his ever so strange sing-songy voice as he strode his way around the room. "Glad to see you're all having fun. I haven't had __**FUN**__ in a long time."_

_His gaze suddenly landed directly on Patrick and Kate, and his devilish expression grew as he walked towards them. Anyone standing in Jim's way immediately backed off and looked at him in terror._

"_So, you're the newly married couple. Normally I don't crash weddings as nice as this one, but…well, I have personal business to attend to." The psychopath then glared at Kate, who immediately flinched at the feeling of his eyes looking at her body._

"_What do you want with me?" she said, trying to be snappy but instead sounding absolutely terrified-which she couldn't control. _

_This man had been tormenting her for as long as she could remember…_

"_If you want to do terrible things to Kate, Moriarty; you'll have to get through me first," Patrick sneered, stepping in front of the intern as Moriarty laughed darkly at the display of brave affection._

"_I admire your stupidity, Patrick. It's a shame I have to kill you."_

_A gun shot echoed throughout the room and everyone except for Moriarty and Kate freaked the fuck out and left._

_Patrick fell to the ground, instantly dead._

_She looked up at her supposed father figure, tears in her eyes as she screamed at him, using no words. Nothing but screaming._

"_I'm glad to see you too, honey."_

_That was when she realized that she was alone._

_In a room with the windows and blinds shut._

_With Moriarty…who was a kinky bitch._

_Oh God._

_This wasn't going to turn out well…_

_He smirked as she realized what was going to happen._

"_What else did you expect from me? I'm not your favorite consulting detective or ex-murderer turned good guy," Jim sighed as he pulled Kate forward and brought her extremely close to him. So close, in fact, that they could feel each other breathe._

"_And I'm not a whore," Hallows retorted as she tried to shove him away._

_But, for some reason, no matter how hard she tried to escape his grasp, she was still stuck within kissing distance of Jim Moriarty._

_And that was when she realized she was either in a dream, a nightmare, or total and utter hell._

"_You're mine."_

_He leaned in to kiss her, and now it felt right for some strange reason, even though he'd just killed the only man she thought that she loved with all her heart…She kissed him back for the first time, and his hands wrapped around her waist._

_When she opened her eyes again, she found herself kissing Sherlock._

_Kate immediately pulled away, blushing profusely as he brushed himself off._

"_What…you're not Moriarty," Hallows stammered as she looked at him in confusion._

"_No, I'm not. Why do you even care about him? He's nothing but trouble to you…" Holmes began to pace around her, and she felt his eyes traveling down her body. "…but I could help you."_

"_Help me with what?" she scoffed. "I don't need help with anything!"_

"_You need help recovering from Moriarty's abuse. And I can help you with that."_

Kate woke up, feeling overheated.

That was when she realized that she wasn't in her little cell anymore, but that she was covered by bedsheets. And she was wearing only her underwear.

The intern groaned as she groggily threw the covers off of her body, her head throbbing violently as she tried her hardest to remember what had happened last night. Moriarty had forced her to drink a ton of vodka…

"I need more sleep," she decided, suddenly too tired to keep doing anything. Her hangover was starting to give her shit…

And then she began to think about Patrick.

They had only met yesterday, and they had already shared a kiss.

She felt like she was rushing into this 'true love' bullshit too fast…but she couldn't help it. Everything about him was just so…perfect. Kate also felt that Patrick could help her recover from Moriarty's abuse, and that since he was the same age as her, they could relate to each other much easier.

"I can't believe we still kissed…"

Tatiana Grace's House, 12:45pm~

For some reason Patrick didn't feel like drinking or doing drugs today. That was totally out of character for him. All he ever really knew was how to abuse his body, and now that he was trying to stop abusing it, the withdrawals were hitting him pretty hard-but he could manage it now.

Because he met Kate Hallows.

There was something about her that just clicked with him right away. He could tell that she was someone who needed to be protected and healed from Moriarty's cruel ways, and Grace knew that he was the right man for the job.

The kiss that they had kept replaying through his head, causing him to smile widely. He admitted it; he definitely enjoyed it and wanted to talk to her more, but his damn ex-boss kept getting in the way.

Patrick sighed as he looked out the glass door, taking in the spectacular view from the seat he was in. Everything about his life had changed.

Starting today, he decided to be a new man.

A new Patrick Grace.

The old one had died in jail.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly checked the screen.

_Moriarty gave me your number. I have a bad headache…must've gotten too many drinks last night._

_-Kate_

He smirked. She didn't seem like **that **type of girl…

_Since when are you the party girl type?_

_-Patrick_

_I'm not. He forced me to drink all those vodka shots…_

_-Kate_

_He forced her to drink…_

Just picturing Jim make her do something out of her comfort zone like that really, really pissed Patrick off, even though he and Kate weren't dating.

_You can tell that bastard that I'm going to kick his arse to the fucking moon in your name._

_-Patrick_

_Don't do that for me. I'm not worth it._

_-Kate_

_You are TOTALLY worth it._

_-Patrick_

221B Baker Street, 1:02pm~

Sherlock held his head in his hands as he heard John take off in a cab.

Where had he gone wrong?

Sherlock couldn't contain himself any longer around John; he needed a kiss. He'd only kissed him after they'd eaten together. What was wrong with that? Why did John just pull away and then suddenly decide to leave?

Actually, he already figured out the answer to the second question-

Watson pulled away because he felt uncomfortable kissing someone that he'd been working alongside and not to mention living with. He'd seen this in his eyes as he gave him a glance before saying _'I'm going to go out for a bit. That okay with you?' _Of course Holmes had nodded; he would always give his partner some space. He decided to leave because he needed time to think about their relationship-and Sherlock also detected suspicion from him about Kate.

_Kate…_

He'd almost forgotten about her in that moment. She was still being held captive by Jim, who was doing God knows what to her…and if Patrick Grace was now on parole, as the news said, then he could be working with Moriarty to torture Kate…

The consulting detective took a minute to get up and look out his window, which he hadn't done since he saw Kate for the very first time…

Many people that were of total uninterest to him strode by, as the cars on the road blurred by. Nothing was worth observing at the moment, mostly because he was still worried about John and Kate.

Wait. When had he become _worried _about someone who wasn't John Watson? THAT was totally unnatural for him.

"I must be losing it," he muttered as he took the tea cup that he'd set down earlier and had a sip, trying not to drink it too fast. "Kate's throwing me off…"

His phone buzzed in his coat pocket and he immediately examined it.

_Your time to get your precious intern is running out, my dear Sherly._

_-JM_

At that, Sherlock got up, setting down the tea again as he paced around the room. He would have to just find out where Moriarty was holding her, and then everything would be perfectly fine and solved…

He was normally the one who could figure things like this out in a heartbeat…

…So why was he having so much trouble figuring it out?

Unknown location, 1:10pm~

Kate woke up again and sat up, stretching and wincing as she popped her shoulder. Most of her hangover had gone away, but she still had no idea what happened to her last night, except that she'd had too much vodka.

She went through the closet and found a simple black dress with white polka dots and frills on the skirt. Hanging right next to it were some black tights and a black and white beanie.

Hallows put them on and fixed her hair as she heard Moriarty stop at the bedroom door.

"I'm getting dressed," the intern snapped in a rather icy tone. "Don't come in."

"Does it matter? I fucking raised you," Jim returned the ice as the door opened.

"I still appreciate privacy every once in awhile, thanks," Kate said as she smoothed out her dress; Moriarty walking up silently behind her, trying to scare her.

She smirked. She knew he was there. And she knew what he was going to do.

So Hallows grabbed him by his arm, stopping him from what he wanted to go through with, and simply judo flipped her supposed father figure onto the ground. He landed on his back with a loud THUD! and she winced as he immediately got back up and frowned.

"I taught you well," he murmured as he ran a hand through his slicked hair. "Too well, in fact…"

"Nah, I already had that skill from taking judo when I was eight," the intern sighed as she sat down on a stool. "Sensei always said I was a natural…"

"And I made that skill even better," Moriarty snapped, ignoring part of her statement. "Kate, you make me angry as hell sometimes…"

"That's good." She smiled happily at him as he growled at her. "I like seeing you angry." Kate then slipped on a pair of black high heels and checked her phone.

_Meet me down at your place in 10 minutes. If he starts to annoy you, think of something. I know you can do that._

_-Patrick_

"What did Patrick say to you?"

Moriarty's only female worker glanced at him. She could sense the jealously wafting off of him…and she snickered.

"Oh, nothing. Just the usual."

"Like _what_?" Jim was in her personal space now, trying to get up in her face.

Without thinking of what her consequences would be later on, Kate grabbed one of her perfume bottles and sprayed some perfume in Moriarty's mouth. As he began coughing violently, she took off as fast as she could with nothing but the clothes on her back.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Kate dashed as fast as she could in her heels, reaching the front door.

Bursting out of Moriarty's mansion took no effort as she exited the private property and neared the streets.

When she reached the familiar streets, the skirt of her dress flowing behind her as passerby and onlookers watched her sprint.

She checked her phone as she neared Baker Street.

_I'm here. Moriarty giving you trouble?_

_-Patrick_

_No; I'm almost there. But I may or may not have sprayed perfume in Jim's face…._

_-Kate_

_O.O YOU'RE SO FUCKED!_

_-Patrick_

_So? I've dealt with worse from him…_

_-Kate_

Right as she reached her house, Sherlock stepped out of his and looked at Kate in awe.

Kate returned the stunned look. She had no idea that Sherlock was home…

They stared at each other for a few minutes awkwardly before Patrick walked out of Kate's house.

"Kate, what's-"

Patrick cut off and looked at Sherlock.

"Oh no. Not this guy. He got me arrested!"

Kate turned to Patrick, and looked like she was about to say something, but hesitated and instead took Grace's hand.

"Of course I got you arrested. You murdered your older sister, for God's sake," Holmes spat as he walked up to Hallows slowly. "Kate, how are you here alive? Moriarty was holding you captive…"

"I've been through worse with him," she simply replied, and she watched surprise grow on the consulting detective's face. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I **work **for Moriarty."

She saw the look of shock and disappointment on his face as he spoke.

"But why did he kidnap you if you work for him, then?"

Kate shrugged as Patrick hugged her close. "Honestly, I think he got tired of being surrounded by idiots."

"Stop asking her questions, Sherlock," Patrick snapped as Kate turned and buried her face into his chest. "Can't you see she's a bit stressed?"

"Obviously. Also, you might want to be a little cautious about taking your relationship fast with her…Moriarty's probably watching your every move, Patrick. He gets jealous easily. Plus, besides Kate being stressed, she's also slightly sad that she left Moriarty. God knows why she does stuff like escaping Moriarty, but…just be careful, alright? She's my co-worker, and I don't want Moriarty to hurt her anymore than he already has."

Sherlock stated all of his observations as if they were completely obvious, and when he told Patrick how to treat her, Kate began to observe him for the very first time.

He looked tired and stressed; probably from working on the case of her 'kidnapping', and also because he and John had a tiny fight before he came outside to see her. Also, his scarf was off from its normal position because he grabbed it and threw it on in a hurry to see if she was alright…

Now Kate had a vague idea of how Sherlock pointed out people's flaws and strengths.

"Good, you're finally starting to unlock the intelligence in your brain that's been dormant for so long," Holmes suddenly exclaimed, walking closer to her while Patrick hugged her even tighter. "See, isn't everything obvious now? I mean, you made some pretty good observations about me by just gazing at me like that…by the way, you can take that anyway you want, Patrick-and yes, John and I are doing fine; we just had a silly fight over nothing."

"We'll be going now, thank you very much," the younger Grace hissed as he stopped hugging Kate and grabbed her arm roughly. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Holmes."

"I'll see you at work, Sherlock. Tell Lestrade that I'm fine, okay?" she asked, grinning at him. For some reason, unlocking the intelligent part in her brain made her start to like Sherlock a lot more than she had before…

The detective forced a smile. She knew he was actually trying and not being sarcastic at all; it was obvious from the way his eyes shimmered.

"I'll tell Lestrade, don't you worry." When he looked at Patrick, his tone of voice changed to his normal monotone. "Good day to you, sir."

Then, after turning sharply around on his heel, Sherlock Holmes vanished back into his apartment.

Before Kate could wave after him, Patrick forcefully pulled the intern into her home and locked the door behind him as he shoved her back.

"What the hell was that?" he snapped. "Is there something going on between you two that I need to know about?"

"Patrick, there is _nothing _going on between Sherlock and I," Kate insisted. "Sherlock is dating John, and I've got you. I just revived my intelligence and you take Sherlock's sudden burst of kindness as flirting? C'mon, he's not straight. You can tell by the way he carries himself around women and straight guys like yourself; he acts cold and direct."

"Kate, honestly, I'm sorry for acting like a dick, but I don't understand," he grumbled as he rubbed his temples, walking straight over to her dining room table and taking a seat in the polished wood chair. "The girl I met at the jail was the girl I fell in love with. And now suddenly she's replaced by this smart woman who apparently has a thing for smart guys?"

"Patrick, if you love me, you would accept my slightly changed personality. I mean, you're acting unreasonable. Your hormones are going psycho and they're clouding your thought process. I honestly am the exact same girl-no, woman-that you met at the jail, just…slightly brighter! Can't you just accept that I'm slightly changing? I mean, we just recently met, and we clicked so well that we both fell in love…and yet…" Kate paused as she lost her train of thought.

"And yet what?"

His normally smug tone of voice cracked, showing a moment of weakness. Kate looked up at him and noticed that he was tearing up. He really believed that Kate was cheating on him…

"Patrick. I'm **not **cheating on you. Smart girls don't do that to the boys that they love with all of her heart."

Strangely, as the words fell out of her mouth, she felt like she didn't even believe herself.

She felt weird.

Kissing Sherlock, even in a dream, was starting to mess her up…

He sighed and turned away from her, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry, Kate; I'm acting like a fucking baby because of my withdrawals. I feel like I need at least one drink of vodka or one shot of heroin…but I can't go back to doing that again. Not after meeting you."

Kate looked at him suspiciously. He was obviously drunk, or at least slightly buzzed…which was messing up his mind frame. Also, she could smell the alcohol on him. She suspected that Holmes had too; by the way he was glancing at Patrick.

He was lying.

She hated to know that he was lying to her, and she was starting to love him even less with every passing minute…but she needed some closure to know that running away from Jim Moriarty like that wasn't a waste of time.

"Patrick, I'm sorry, I just can't-"

He cut her off by leaning towards her and sealing her lips with a kiss.

She kissed him back, but as soon as she tasted the sharp, disgusting mixture of saliva and vodka in his mouth, Kate immediately pulled away and wiped her mouth with her arm.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked as he moved in for a hug.

Hallows flinched, and he took a step back.

"Patrick, I tasted the alcohol. You lied to me."

"What? Oh my God…no, that's not…Kate, babe, I'm sorry," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his slicked back hair. "I did have a shot, but-"

"You just said that you had a shot," she stated in a very sharp, icy tone as she stomped towards him, pointing an accusing finger. "You. Lied. To. Me."

Patrick's expression was begging her to forgive him, but his eyes grew wide with shock and realization, and that was when she knew that she was right.

"Get out."

"What?" the man on parole asked innocently.

"**YOU HEARD ME!**" she roared, picking him up by the scruff of his collar, almost choking him. "**GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE; GET OUT OF MY PHONE; OR BETTER YET, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!**"

Kate smacked him in the face and then proceeded to brutally shove Grace onto the ground, and her almost-not-really lover looked up at her, completely terrified.

That was when she realized…

…Her moment of anger caused her to act like Moriarty when he was abusing her.

As Patrick ran out of her house frantically, Kate fell to her knees and began to cry.

221B Baker Street, 2:30pm~

Sherlock heard Kate yelling.

In fact, he had heard everything.

Mostly because he'd bugged Kate's apartment to gather more evidence. But since the case was (sort of) solved, he was supposed to take out the bugs.

In the heat of the moment in the argument with John, he had completely forgotten to do that.

So, he accidentally eavesdropped on Kate and Patrick, who were now never going to get back together because of Patrick's addiction that caused him to lie to his supposed significant other.

For some reason, he was happy that Kate and Patrick were done. It was pretty clear that it wasn't going to work in the first place…like Romeo and Juliet. They only lusted for each other; they really didn't love each other.

When Kate's intelligence resurfaced, Sherlock also noticed that Kate had an odd glint in her eyes…which seemed like insanity.

He scoffed at that observation. She couldn't be insane!

…Then again, she _**was **_working for Moriarty…but she wasn't that type of person to fall prey to his manipulative ways.

Or was she?

He sat down and picked up his violin, throwing it haphazardly over one knee, sighing.

She was starting to take up most of his thoughts, even when he was with John.

There was something about Kate Hallows that was super intriguing to him. He didn't quite know what it was. Maybe it was the flowing hair; the looks; the newfound intelligence…

…Or the fact that she was Moriarty's only female worker and possible slave.

"I can't let her take up my thoughts like this," Sherlock murmured to himself as he picked up the bow and tapped it against his right kneecap. "She's a distraction, and that's probably why Moriarty hired her to work as an intern where I work-to distract me from him."

Sudden footsteps echoed loudly from downstairs, and he sat up, listening intently.

Those were not John's. Oh, no, no, no. He would've recognized them immediately.

They belonged to a female. Interesting…

Not Mrs. Hudson; the step was too energetic for an aged woman like herself. Mrs. Hudson was out getting her weekly groceries anyways…or so she said.

Not Molly Hooper; how would she even be here? Molly was busy working.

Then he realized that it was Kate. From the effort she was putting in to walk, she seemed very angry-he knew the anger was directed at Patrick-and she needed to take the rest of it out on someone. Namely, him.

He smirked as he leaned back in his chair. He knew why she was here; and he wasn't going to let her go through with her plan.

Right before she knocked on the side of the open door, the detective spoke up:

"Come in, Kate."

He saw her grin out of the corner of his eye, and he picked up his violin and began to play as she entered slowly, brushing her dress off.

As Sherlock played the 5th Caprice by Paganini without hardly any effort, Kate took a seat next to him on the couch and silently watched him play. He felt his eyes traveling down from his serious expression on his face to where he was playing his violin. Holmes held in a laugh as she tried to rest her head on his shoulder, and then backed away as she remembered who he was dating.

"You know, Kate, if you want my comfort, you can get it…but I'm not giving you any kisses," he replied to her as she opened her mouth to speak, still playing.

Defeated, she dropped her head and looked at her feet sadly.

"Sherlock, I don't understand people sometimes," Hallows piped up halfway through the piece. "I mean, one minute Patrick's the best guy in the world…and then he's suddenly a jerk."

"He didn't really love you, you know. Only lusted for you," the consulting detective sniffed as he reached the end of the complicated song. "Rather sad…for a second I believed that he actually loved you."

"When was that?" the intern laughed. "Today?"

Sherlock finished the piece and set his violin down as Kate clapped for him, a smile on her face. He looked over at her, noticing the outfit she was wearing, and tried-but failed-to hide the smile that grew on his own face.

"Yes, actually," he replied. "You could tell that he was-"

"-defensive. Yeah, I got that."

He let out a genuine laugh. "No one's ever interrupted me like that before."

"Except for Jim. Right?" Hallows cocked her head to the side as the world's best detective switched back to his forte.

"Yes."

After that came a complete awkward silence.

"You know, Sherlock, I've suddenly found everything boring, now that I've unlocked the part in my brain that was dormant for so long."

Kate's statement broke the silence and Sherlock silently thanked her for that.

"Oh really? Well, now you see why I'm so mean and uninterested all the time. Unless there's-"

"-a murder, of course."

He looked at her strangely. How did she know he was going to say that?

"What? I know for a fact that murders are the only thing that interests you." Hallows shrugged as she bit her lip.

"That's not the only thing that interests you."

He immediately realized who had been here the entire time Kate was here.

She began looking around the room, a look of utter terror and shock on her face as Sherlock sighed heavily.

"What do you want, Moriarty?" Holmes asked as he slid his violin under the sofa.

Jim slid out from behind the front door with a rather eerie grin on his face.

"Oh, you should know very well, Sherlock. I mean, you ARE me."

He felt Kate starting to shake violently and that was when he finally allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Get your head off of his shoulder," the consulting murderer snapped at his pet.

Immediately her head was back up.

"Why did you run away, Katie?" Moriarty asked in his sing-songy voice, using the name Katie to degrade the intern.

Hallows didn't reply and moved closer to Sherlock.

"I'll ask you again…why did you run away?" Jim's tone of voice went from kind to cold with the last five words that he spoke, causing Kate to start crying.

"Stop asking her questions, Moriarty," he snapped, standing up as he put a protective hand on the 18 year old's shoulder. "Can't you see that you're breaking her?"

"Isn't that good, though?" the murderer asked as he began to pace around Sherlock. "I mean, I know you would love to have the pleasure of doing that to her…she's rather pretty, isn't she?"

"You and I both know that I'm not straight," Holmes smirked as Jim stopped in front of Kate, his back facing towards her. "She knows that too. I would never dare to ever take something like that away from her…"

Moriarty tsk'd, shaking his head. "Oh, but you _know _that somewhere, deep, deep down inside you, you would not **hesitate **to take away the last thing that matters to her; the last thing that is hers and hers alone."

"You can't be serious. I would never do something that terrible to her after what happened between her and Patrick," Sherlock rolled his eyes as Moriarty grabbed Kate's chin roughly. "Besides, I'm sure that you already took it from her anyways…"

A terrible, spine-tingling laugh came out of the consulting murderer's mouth, causing Hallows to shiver while Sherlock ever so slightly flinched.

"I was talking about taking her heart from her, not her virginity!" the psychopath snickered. "You have a dirty mind for such a _brilliant_ consulting detective…"

"I prefer the term soiled thought process," the detective coughed, causing the strange laugh to emerge from Moriarty again.

****A/N #2: SO! What did you guys think of this chapter, eh? Sorry it was so long [that's what she said XD haha I'm mature :P]. Anyways, were you expecting Patrick and Kate to last? 'Because I sure wasn't!**

**Kate: You hate me, don't you?**

**Me: No…not really…**

**Kate: HEY! :( **

**Me: I was kidding, sheesh…**

**Moriarty: THE MURDERER IS IN THE BUILDING! :D**

**Me: Aand…that's my cue to leave! Buh-bye!**

**-SmoshyDoctor****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Nicotine, Blogs, Short Stories, and Cyanide

As Moriarty was having a rather flirtatious banter with Sherlock and Kate, Mycroft was alone in his office, quickly planning out his newest murder.

His target was the young, none-too-bright, and full of potential Patrick Ryan Grace.

Why was he after the 18 year old murderer?

Well, for one, he knew how much trouble he could cause with his brother's coworker Kate Avalon Hallows. Holmes saw too much intellectual potential in Kate that could definitely get muddled by Patrick if they ever became a couple.

She had so much untapped potential, in fact…and he knew that Moriarty had raised her to become a trained killer. But he knew that she wouldn't do that; at least according to Sherlock's description of her. Mycroft knew that she could do much better. Like serving him instead of Lestrade and Moriarty, for instance…

The phone on his desk rang and he sighed as he reached over to get it.

The brother of the world's only consulting detective snickered to himself. On the other line was his target…He cleared his throat before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

Patrick's voice rang loud and clear, and Mycroft smirked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were going to come and pick up your…drugs today, Mr. Grace. I got the ones that you specifically requested," Holmes replied, wincing as he said the word 'drugs'. He preferred to say narcotics, but since he was speaking to someone less intelligent than him, he had to dumb it down somehow…

"Oh, yeah. Right. Thanks for ordering them, mate," Grace laughed. "When should I come and pick them up?"

"How about right now? I mean, it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to arrive now, right?"

He already knew the answer but wanted to make sure if the answer he thought was coming was right.

"No, I can come over right now."

At that, Patrick hung up and Mycroft leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands together as he ran through his plot again in his head.

_Pretend to be the drug dealer._

_Meet Patrick._

_Discuss 'business'._

_Give him the laced drink._

_Watch him die, showing no emotion._

_Get someone to dispose of his corpse._

_Wait for Kate and Sherlock to roll around._

_Kate thanks me._

_Business as usual…_

221B Baker Street, 3:20pm~

After some harassing, swearing, and preventing Kate from dying, Moriarty had finally left Sherlock's apartment. The once neatly organized living room was now a complete mess, thanks to Jim throwing and shoving Hallows all over the place while Sherlock kept getting in between them.

"He tried to shoot me…in the forehead," the intern muttered, rocking back and forth as she curled up into a ball and leaned against Sherlock's left upper arm.

Holmes sighed. "As you've said many times. I know you're a bit traumatized, but just try to-"

"He tried to shoot me," she interrupted.

Sherlock felt her starting to shake and wrapped his arm around her shoulder slowly and awkwardly.

"You need to take a deep breath, stop, and think," he deduced as she breathed unevenly. "Whenever I can't think, I always grab a nicotine patch…"

_Nicotine patch._

Kate saw Sherlock's face light up and she sighed.

"Sherlock, I will NOT try using one of your nicotine patches," the younger woman stated. "I have not, will not, and am not smoking!"

"You sure? I could show you how they work…"

He got up and walked over to his desk, causing Kate to slump over and almost fall off the couch. She squeaked, catching herself an inch off of the ground as the detective chuckled to himself. When she squeaked, she sounded like a mouse…

Frantically digging through the many papers and files he contained, Sherlock desperately tried to find a patch as Hallows got up and brushed her dress off before sneezing.

He laughed in both amusement and excitement as he snatched up a patch.

"Now I'll show you where I put it."

Holmes began unbuttoning his shirt and Kate immediately turned away, her face bright red as she meekly stood near the couch, biting her lip.

His plain white dress shirt fell to the ground and, as an instinct, she turned to see what had fallen-and her eyes traveled from his gaze down to his upper body.

For a detective, he was well-built…

Kate assumed it was from all the running he did.

But…

…No, there _must've _been more to it than the running…

The consulting detective pretended not to feel her eyes on him as he ripped open the patch and stuck it on his chest. Once it hit his shockingly cold skin, Sherlock closed his eyes. A faint smile grew on his face as his thought process began to speed up by twofold.

"Are you **sure **you don't want one now?"

He felt her flinch from his weirdly flirtarious tone.

"I-I'm sure," she managed to stutter out and he laughed as he picked up his shirt and put it back on. It was so obvious that she had _wanted _to see him do that, even though she pretended to refuse…even with her newfound intelligence, Kate was still slightly presenting herself as a whore.

_Ironic_, he thought, _that an 18 year old like her would be interested-or, at least, seemingly interested-in older men like me…maybe Kate was right. Maybe she doesn't __**present **__herself as a whore; maybe she __**is **__a whore…But then again, seduction strategies are common among smart women like her. So maybe that's what she's trying to use against me. Seduction and charm…_

"Kate, I know what you're thinking right now. Please try to at least cover up your lustful eyes," he said, his tone accidentally icy cold and snappy.

"Lustful?" She turned to face him again, her arms crossed over her chest as she focused on only his expression. "Please. Like I'd want to go after you."

Sherlock snorted. Her new intelligence was completely contradicting her actual feelings that she had right now. Although, he had to admit, it was rather interesting…Kate seemed to be having a war inside her mind.

"I feel bad for you. Your emotions and intelligence are at war, and you have to decide whether you want to give in to one or the other…it must be so terribly horrible to have _feelings_…"

Kate strode over to him and got up dangerously close to his face, a look of utter anger flaring in her bright young eyes.

"It must be equally terrible for you to have no feelings at all except for your intense combination of fierce love and lust for John. He doesn't even realize how much he puts you through every single day, and the fight you had with him is throwing your game off slightly, isn't it; Sherly?"

He stared at her in total shock. Hallows had never called him Sherly before…

When she realized what she had fully said, she looked equally taken aback as he did.

"…Oh my God," the intern mumbled as she turned away from Holmes, showing off the back of her ruffled dress, "I sounded like Moriarty…"

"You did," he responded in a surprised tone. "You really did…"

She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Please put your shirt back on, Sherlock," Kate ordered. "It's not helping me."

He shrugged. "Alright."

445A Baker Street, 3:34pm~

Moriarty strode around the living room in Kate's apartment, trying to find the files that he needed to gain more info on this Patrick Grace that Kate loved so much.

He dug furiously through piles of clothes, books, DVDs, and papers for about ten whole seconds before he found the tan file specifically marked Confidential-Case #456. Jim grabbed the file and immediately skimmed through it, now hunting for Patrick's personal information.

When he found Patrick's file, he began to read the information on him and smirked at how many problems (not to mention past criminal records) Grace was hiding from Kate. He couldn't wait to tell her. She would be, at the very least from his expectations, slightly angry with her 'boyfriend'.

221B Baker Street, 3:38pm~

_The Science of Deduction._

_New entry:_

Sherlock hesitated. What should he say? That he ran into Moriarty again? That he and Kate had a bit of an awkward moment together? That he had a silly fight with John over nothing?

"I'm making tea, if you want some," Kate called from the kitchen as she poured water into a tea pot.

"I'd prefer the usual, thank you; Miss Hallows," Sherlock replied as he began to type. "By the way, Lestrade's glad I found you and you'll start work again tomorrow-but not as his assistant."

_New entry: Having a chat and about to get some tea with Kate at the moment. Today was rather boring, as usual…except for playing the violin and having her walk in for a chat. Nothing more. _

"So I'm going to work with Molly, then?"

"No, you'll be working with John and I for a day, then you'll be working alongside Molly until notified otherwise. I thought that you'd rather like working with corpses, since you've been working with Moriarty for so long."

He heard her hesitate. "You know, to be honest, Sherlock, I don't think that I'd really like to see dead bodies after working with Moriarty for so long. Can't really stomach it. Besides, it's loads more fun working in the field, trying to solve things. I mean, morgues can be fun, but also really, really boring."

Sherlock grinned at her reply. "Now you're talking. Although…I knew you'd say that. You seem like more of a runner and a solver than a morgue worker. I'll have you call or talk to Lestrade later. Right now, what you can do is trying to find me another nicotine patch. The one I have one now is slowly losing its-"

"-power. Alright. Just don't make me try to use one again." Kate strolled out of the kitchen and into Sherlock's room as he finished typing up his blog entry for the day and published it, leaning back in his chair with a grin on his face.

"I can't promise you that I won't try. They are rather good, after all…but I might like them because I'm an ex-addict. Don't take my word for it, though," Holmes taunted as he swiveled around in the chair and faced directly towards the door of his bedroom to be able to hear her responses clearer.

Hallows laughed her haunting laugh again, and this time it made Sherlock smile. He hadn't legitimately flirted with someone in a long time, and this round of back and forth flirting was making him quite happy…which made him uneasy; since he used to think that he only had eyes for Dr. John Watson. Apparently he was attracted to her intelligence.

"If it'll get you to shut up about them, then I guess I'll try one," the intern sighed dramatically, making the consulting detective chuckle. "But I can't promise you that I'll like it…"

"Everybody is entitled to their own opinion," Sherlock agreed. "How are you and Moriarty doing, on a personal level?"

His intelligent friend fell silent as she kept rummaging around in his bedroom desk for the small bag of patches, and he regretted asking her. Sherlock knew that he struck a nerve, by how furiously she was digging around through his papers. He also knew that he had slightly motivated her even more to try the patch.

"Sorry, I had to ask," the detective apologized. "I was just curious…"

"Well, you should know," Kate snapped. "You're the _consulting detective _here after all…you should be able to tell by how I'm acting or whatever, right?"

"As I said before, I'm sorry! I just want to know!"

He was starting to lose her to anger, and Holmes didn't want that to happen, because if she got too angry-

"Well, I'm not telling you. I know that you know what happens when I get very mad. I will tell you that I found two patches-one for me and one for you. Also, I never knew that you were into writing stories, Sherlock." A flutter of paper made him know that Kate had picked up the story he had been writing, and he looked at his feet, slightly embarrassed. "Especially ones about a specific detective that's described a lot like yourself."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't find that."

"Sorry that I found it. Quite interesting plot, though…The main character falls for the girl working in the morgue while his archenemy is falling-or seemingly falling for him. Is there something going on between you and Molly that I don't know about? Or something going on between you and Moriarty that I need to know?" She interrupted her own interrogation with a laugh. "I noticed that Moriarty has a strange obsession with you…and also with me."

"I noticed that too, actually. Why does he have an obsession with you, though? I know that you are his adopted 'daughter' and that you work for him…but…OH!" Sherlock clapped his hands together and he heard Kate jump. "Maybe it's because you're a woman now instead of a girl, and now that you're legally no longer under his control and that you're fully mature, he finally realized how appealing you are to him! Hah! That's why he's so obsessed with you! Oh. I forgot about the abuse. Well, he-"

"-abuses me to show the control and power that he has over me in my life. Yes, I understand that. What I don't understand is why he didn't try to kill me until today. Why was that? Even with my new observation skills and newfound intelligence, I still can't comprehend that!" Kate took the story and set it back down on Sherlock's bedroom desk. She grabbed the two patches and walked out, pretending not to see Holmes watching her with great interest. "It doesn't make sense to me at all!"

"What I can deduce is that maybe he was fed up with you escaping him all the time. I know that he hates it when he's shown up by anyone, especially someone younger and less experienced than him. Also, Patrick had something to do with it too-he was jealous of the way that Mr. Grace kissed you in front of him when you were about to leave the jail. And I had something to do with it too…he thinks that you and I are together! Hah! Now why does he think that, Kate?" Sherlock got up out of his chair and strode over to her, taking off his scarf and throwing it right in her face to get her full attention. "Why does he think that?"

She immediately deflected the scarf with her right hand and grabbed it with her left, handing it to the consulting detective before answering, "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe it's the way I treat you? I see you and treat you as a friend, even though you probably don't see me as such…" Kate rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. Sherlock probably didn't really see her as anything but an acquaintance…

"No, no! You've got it all wrong! Maybe it's because I act so cold all the time and give off the wrong impression…I consider you a friend, Miss Hallows. Mostly now because we're on the same intellectual level. Also because you need someone to talk to after what happened with Patrick. Moriarty's abuse doesn't help you much either…So anyways, I do see you as that. You're one of two people who I consider to be my true friend…"

Holmes took the scarf and set it down on the corner of the dining table right as the pot screamed out loudly, letting everyone in the room know the water was boiled. He turned off the stove, picked up the hot pot without burning himself, and poured the water into two cups-one for himself and one for Kate.

Meanwhile, 3:45pm~

Mycroft shared some small talk with Patrick before discreetly slipping the clear pills into his water, adding sugar so as to not arouse suspicion. He stirred them around with a silverware spoon while Grace kept ranting to him.

"…and I just don't get why she was acting all strange around Sherlock," his target finished as Mycroft handed him the water, smirking.

"Ah, so you've met my brother? He leaves **quite **the impression, doesn't he?" the other Holmes asked innocently. "Sherlock was always the strange one…"

Patrick moved his glass around in his hand as he chuckled. "So he was always like that? Hah! Funny…"

"Yes. Quite…By the way, if I give you a drink, Mr. Grace, I expect you to drink it. I don't expect you to move it around in your hand as a signal for me to give you what you want. I will give you what you're looking for soon," Mycroft yawned as he relaxed in his leather chair.

"Alright, alright! No need to be pushy, mate," the target snickered as he took a huge gulp of the drink.

The British Intelligence knew that he had swallowed at least two pills by how huge of a gulp he took. In exactly twenty seconds, the cyanide would kick in and take its toll on the unsuspecting man…Holmes grinned as Patrick began to cough.

"What…What was in that drink?" he asked, starting a coughing fit as Mycroft got up and picked up his cherished umbrella, spinning it around his wrist.

"Oh, just some clear cyanide pills. Nothing else. Except for sugar." The intelligent man laughed as Patrick fell to his knees.

"But you said that you had my-"

"I didn't say that I would help you get your drugs. I said that I would help you get what you wanted. And what you wanted was to get over your addiction, Patrick. Your addiction with Kate," Holmes said as he sat down on top of his desk and watched him choke, tears streaming down his face.

"How-How did you know about her?" Patrick got out before starting to cough up a bunch of blood. "She never met you…"

"No, she hasn't. Not yet. But my brother told me all about her." Mycroft tossed his umbrella towards Patrick, who flinched as the umbrella stabbed straight through the sleeve of his shirt. "She seems rather suspicious, if you ask me."

"Kate…works…f-for…" Grace choked in between words, blood now covering his entire lower half of his face.

"Works for _**who**_?" Now Mycroft was finally intrigued in the conversation he was having with his dying target. He hopped off of the desk and knelt down next to Patrick.

"…M-Mor…i…ar…t-"

Patrick went limp and his eyes rolled back before he could finish what he was saying, but Mycroft knew all too well who he was talking about.

Sherlock's coworker was working for Moriarty.

Holmes pressed a button on his desk and immediately, a guard dressed in black rushed inside. Mycroft nodded at the dead body and the guard didn't hesitate to pick him up, throw him over his shoulder, and leave to take care of the body and make up a false story of his death.

"Kate Hallows working for Jim Moriarty. Now why am I not surprised?" Mycroft asked himself, smirking as he took a sip out of the teacup that he had left sitting on his desk. It was slightly cold, but it still tasted excellent.

221B Baker Street, 3:59pm~

Kate's phone buzzed in her pocket as Sherlock finished off his cup of tea.

_Need you and SH on the scene. An apparent suicide. This one may surprise you, by the way._

_-Lestrade_

"We're being asked for, Sherlock," she said as she got up out of her seat and brushed some of the tea leaves off of her dress. "Suicide."

"Ah, finally! Something productive to do around here," Holmes grinned, throwing on his scarf while he grabbed his coat from behind the chair. "Not that having an intellectual conversation with you wasn't productive, Kate."

"No, I don't mind. Besides, I haven't been investigating in the crime scene before, so if I mess up, blame it on my inexperience." Kate smiled as she briefly fixed her hair before following Sherlock, who was still putting his coat on, down the stairs.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it. Since you work with Moriarty, it should be easy for you to identify the actual cause of death and who the victim is right away," the consulting detective sniffed, opening the door for Kate.

The cold, late afternoon air hit Kate in the face, causing her to shiver. She looked around and noticed that the street was unusually busy today-but that might've been because today was Friday.

"Just because I work with Moriarty doesn't mean I have as much experience as you do, Holmes," Hallows laughed as she hailed a cab. "Honestly. Don't overestimate me; you might end up disappointed."

"I already have overestimated you, and I haven't been disappointed…so far," Sherlock grinned as he entered the cab first, followed by Kate.

The door closed and the intern buckled herself in as he copied her before the cabbie looked in his mirror at the two coworkers.

"Where to?"

Sherlock looked at Kate, who checked her phone to see if Lestrade had sent her any details.

_For some reason, the body's in front of our office._

_-Lestrade_

"Usual," she replied, and the cabbie nodded, grinning as he took off.

The cabbie happened to be her friend, Max, who knew that she worked for both Moriarty and Lestrade.

"So. Sherlock and Kate. Heard you two are getting serious," Max said as Kate showed Sherlock Lestrade's text to her.

They both froze and looked at each other in confusion. Who started a rumor about them being a couple?

"That's pure gossip," Sherlock scoffed as he looked out the window, an angry expression on his face. "Everybody knows that John and I are together. Kate and I are simply just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, Max; John and Sherlock are a couple. Why in the hell would you think that-"

Kate stopped herself. Max had seen her walk out of Sherlock's apartment as they had still been flirting with each other. He didn't hear gossip from anyone; he purely based it on an assumption.

****A/N: I'm rewatching Sherlock right now. Mostly because I need to see how Benedict Cumberbatch (OMG PERF :O) presents Sherlock Holmes to try and keep Sherlock in my fanfiction in character all of the time. **

**By the way, sorry if Sherlock, Moriarty, John, or any other character goes out of character; I tend to accidentally lose some of my grip on how they act sometimes. **

**Also, I have finals this week, so if I don't update at all, you'll know why.**

**Well, anyways, I have to go-limited time on the interwebs. :3 Yes, I just said that.**

**-SmoshyDoctor/Jim Moriarty**

**P.S. If you're one of my real-life friends (you know who you are ;D), leave me an anonymous review please :D****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Dead Man, Dead Soul

****A/N: Sorry if the quality in this chapter sucks; I'm trying to do my best. Finals are really screwing me up…:/ **

**Also, I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed, I try to do my best…I just really hate dragging things out. I get bored easily, like Sherlock. :P**

**Well, anyways, enjoy! :) **

**-SmoshyDoctor****

As they stepped out of the cab together, Kate's eyes grew wide when she saw who the suicide victim was…

…none other than Patrick Ryan Grace.

She began to tear up.

Did he kill himself because of what she did to him in her apartment?

Hallows let a single tear fall as Sherlock rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me, Kate; he didn't commit suicide because of you. In fact, this wasn't a suicide. This was a murder. And I'm pretty sure I know who the killer was…"

Holmes' eyes traveled to a ginger man wearing a coat while an umbrella rested on the man's left wrist.

From the hate-filled stare he was giving the man, and by the odd shimmer in her friend's eyes, she realized that she was looking at none other than Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother.

"Hello, Mycroft," Kate grinned as she strode over to Sherlock's brother while Sherlock pretended to be talking to Lestrade.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" the older Holmes grinned as he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"No, I simply observed," Hallows replied as she shook his hand. "I don't understand why Patrick's here, though…"

"If you're anything like Sherlock-" Mycroft paused to shudder at the mere mention of the name. "-then you'll figure it out in a few minutes. Go on, observe a little."

She followed his advice and looked around the crime scene.

Patrick's corpse was cold and very limp; mainly for being out here so long. The police were going to lose the body soon if they didn't put it in a body bag…

…And speaking of the corpse, Kate could tell his cause of death. Cyanide. A typical drug used for suicide…but she knew that Sherlock was right; that Patrick had, in fact, been murdered…

She looked back at Mycroft, who was glancing at her to see if she had figured it out yet.

That was when she put two and two together and knew why Sherlock had been looking at Mycroft like that.

Because Mycroft had killed Patrick.

_Well, good riddance._

"I knew you'd be smart enough to get it, Miss Hallows," the other Holmes snickered as he jabbed his umbrella at her arm, barely missing. "Although I'm not sure if I was expecting you to show up with my brother on your arm. Are you two together?"

"No," Kate spat. She hated how everyone was thinking that they were together.

Just because they were now evenly matched in terms of intelligence and flirted with each other (intellectually) didn't mean that they were a couple. Sherlock had John, for God's sake…

"Oh, I've offended you, haven't I?" the intelligent killer scoffed in a rather icy tone. "I'm sorry. Were you expecting anything else from me?"

"Not really, considering the fact that you're reminding me of Jim at this very moment," she hissed, shoving his umbrella onto the wet pavement. "And from where I stand, that wasn't to be taken as a compliment. At all."

"I know it wasn't," he responded harshly. "I don't take compliments from someone of your stature anyways."

She snorted. "So why're you suddenly so high and mighty, then?"

Sherlock strode over and coughed as he stood next to Kate, interrupting the conversation. Both looked at him expectantly.

"Kate, if you don't mind, I would like to have a word with you," the consulting detective whispered, loud enough for Mycroft to hear as she looked at her feet and blushed.

His brother snorted. "Have fun _flirting_."

"Leave her alone," Holmes snapped as he looped his arm through Hallows' and led her away as she gave Mycroft a killer glare before they walked over near Lestrade's car.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to meet him, especially right now. I assume you found out that he's the murderer?" He raised an eyebrow, causing Kate to chuckle.

"I did find out, yes. Your brother is a straight up bastard. And I'm telling you this because I **know **you don't care if I offend him or not, since you two don't get along well. I don't get along with Mycroft well either, so I guess this makes us better friends," Kate sighed as Sherlock let out somewhat of a laugh.

"Really? I thought he'd take quite an interest in you, considering who you work for besides us." Holmes leaned back against Greg's car, blowing some stray hair out of his eyes.

"I assumed-"

The detective leaned forward and slowly put a gloved finger over her cold lips, and with a stoic expression replied, "**Never **assume _anything_, Kate."

Lestrade looked over as if he wanted to say something, but saw Sherlock and Kate and smirked before turning away.

Another dating rumor was about to spark, and Kate wanted to put a stop to it before it got out of her hands again.

"Lestrade, it's not-"

But it was already too late. Greg was whispering something to Sally, Mycroft, and a few other people, and they all snickered as they glanced over at the two of them together.

Since she felt like she wasn't really needed anymore around here at the moment anyways, Kate stormed off of the crime scene while Sherlock called after her.

"Kate!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked, not turning around to face him, her anger building up rather quickly.

"Kate, don't get angry; please!" he begged as he tried to catch up with her, Lestrade yelling tiredly after Sherlock.

A sudden lurch in her stomach made her freeze when she passed a lamppost.

_Oh no. It's starting._

Once Kate felt Sherlock's hand on her shoulder, she knew she had to get out of there and leave him before the other one came out in front of her coworker.

"I said, _**leave me alone**_," she hissed, smacking his hand away as she swiveled around to face him. "You don't know _what_ I can do when I get mad."

"You're right; I don't," Holmes replied, getting dangerously close to her. "And that is why I'm trying to calm you down, Kate."

She turned away from him and dashed off, her heels clicking underneath her, tears in her eyes as the stomach pains began to get worse.

_Sorry, Sherlock. I can't let you see me like this. _

_You wouldn't accept me as your friend anymore if you knew…_

He watched her run away and sighed sadly. Holmes knew that if he went after her, it would just be a wild goose chase. He would catch up and think that he found her only to discover that he was lost in a dark alley or something along those lines. Typical movie-like scenario. How utterly boring and unoriginal…

Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair and glanced back at Lestrade and the gang, who were actually getting serious now, before leaning against a wall and closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the case at hand, not on Kate.

And still, no matter how hard he tried, his mind would always find a way to go back to Kate. Even if he started to think about science and math, the intern would pop up somewhere-Sherlock knew how interested in science she was when he first met her, even though she concealed it pretty well-and he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as some smoke drifted near him, making his eyes slightly water.

"SHERLOCK!"

Lestrade's roar brought him back to reality, and he decided to go back to the case for the time being, even though his brother Mycroft was there as a 'witness'.

_Ugh. And Anderson's here, too…_

…_Great. Just what I needed. An idiot, Lestrade, Sally, and my brother. Could this get any more annoyingly boring?_

Meanwhile, 4:20pm~

John was sitting out on a park bench, alone; almost dozing off until he saw a figure-he assumed it was Kate by the fast click of high heels-running past the stores in a huge rush.

Watson snorted. Maybe she was running from Moriarty. Served her right, being the little home wrecker that she was…

…Then again, she didn't know that she caused an entire fight between Sherlock and himself. She was intelligent, yes; but not intelligent enough.

"_So, may I ask how you and Kate are getting along?" Sherlock asked him as John finished drinking his jasmine tea and looked up at him funny. "Oh, have I offended you?"_

"_Offended me? No. But why're you asking? We're getting along fine. I don't talk to her much, so if there's any reason for me to be mad at her or something, I have no reason," Watson simply replied as he got up and pushed in his chair while still holding onto his mug. "Is there any tea left, by the way?"_

_Holmes briefly checked the teapot and shook his head._

"_John, you know that I can tell you're lying to me," the detective said in an accusing tone. "Don't act like you're not jealous of Kate."_

"_Jealous?" his partner scoffed. "Why in the hell would I be jealous of her? Just because she's younger, more attractive, and not to mention female doesn't mean-"_

_He cut himself off while Sherlock looked at him knowingly. _

"_-Okay, maybe I am jealous," John admitted as he placed his cup in the sink. "But I have a good reason to be. Ever since she got kidnapped by Moriarty, all you ever talk about is Kate Hallows this, Kate Hallows that. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're starting to slightly fancy her, Sherlock. And that worries me, mostly because I'm supposed to be your boyfriend…"_

_The 'sociopath' sighed. "I talk about her all the time because I'm just trying to solve the case, John. I do not fancy her in any way. I talk about all the victims in _

_my cases all of the time, and this is the only one you're concerned about? Come on. You should know better, John. We're a couple, and I always stay faithful to my partner. Plus, John; you know me well. Better than anyone else I know, in fact." He smiled. "So don't assume things."_

_For some reason, Sherlock's statement rubbed Watson the wrong way and he felt anger bubble up inside of him._

"_I __**don't **__assume things, Sherlock. I'm being concerned, because, as I said earlier, I am your __**boyfriend **__here. Also, I do know you well. And right now, you aren't acting like you. It bothers me. And I __**know **__you're acting out of character because of Lestrade's intern. Don't think I don't observe as well as you do. I see the way you look at her sometimes; because ever since I became your roommate and partner, I've picked up a few things." This accusation came out in such a sassy and brash tone that the detective stared at the doctor in shock._

_Sherlock strode into the living room and picked up his violin, briefly placing it in his lap as he responded to John._

"_I am acting out of character because I'm worried for her. How would you feel if you were an 18 year old girl who was kidnapped by a well-known consulting criminal who could kill you in a single instant? __**You're **__starting to bother __**me **__with how concerned you are. And no, I do NOT look at Kate like that. I am simply observing her. She can act rather suspiciously sometimes…"_

"_That's just a lame excuse you came up with so that you could look at her all the time! Admit it, Sherlock; she's more attractive than I am," the companion hissed in a rather icy voice. "Just admit it now and make this easier for the both of us."_

"_I'm not going to admit it, for your sake and self-consciousness. For the last time, I do NOT look at her like that; I did NOT come up with that 'excuse', I was __**literally **__observing; and-"_

_Holmes got distracted as he glanced out the window._

"_What're you looking at now?" Watson hissed through his teeth. "Another __**whore**__?"_

_His partner didn't answer him and simply stood up, the violin falling out of his lap as he reached over to the other chair and grabbed his coat and scarf._

"_Where are you going?" His tone was softer now._

_Sherlock glanced at him for a minute before throwing the coat and scarf on._

"_Out," the detective simply said before he headed down the stairs and went outside._

_As soon as John heard the door slam shut, he sat down in the chair Sherlock had briefly been sitting in and held his face in his hands, quietly crying._

_What was wrong with him?_

He snapped out of the flashback and briefly watched the girl (who he now knew for a fact was Kate) turn the corner and vanish right as a few pigeons flew down near his feet.

In an alleyway somewhere, 4:45pm~

Moriarty leaned against the brick wall and waited.

He hated waiting. It was so terribly boring.

Especially when he was waiting for his ally to arrive.

"I'm here."

The consulting criminal looked up to see a figure dressed completely in black from head to toe, a hood hiding their face while black gloves covered their hands.

Jim snorted as he checked the time on his phone.

"Took you long enough. What kept you?"

"I had an…issue. Bit of a run in…"

He sighed, running his fingers through his slick hair. "Well, at least you're here…now; I have a job for you."

The psychopath handed his ally a slip of paper, containing a name and an address.

His ally crumpled it up into a ball and stuck it into their black coat pocket.

"I'll get it done; don't you worry. I'm always good at fast jobs like this one."

Moriarty smiled evily. "Why _**wouldn't**_ you be? You're my assassin, after all…"

"I'd prefer if you'd talk quieter, boss," the mysterious figure whispered as he/she fixed their hood. "This is confidential business…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get it done. And try not to fuck up like last time; you left the body in a **dumpster**! How _unoriginal_ is that?"

"Well, excuse me for being short on time. It's hard living like this, you know. Not like you'd really understand, Moriarty…" The ally snorted as he/she leaned against the wall next to him, crossing his/her arms over his/her chest. "I mean, you're brilliant at hiding your bodies. I am too, but lately I've been distracted."

"Excuses don't make up for a poor job, honey," he hissed in the mysterious person's ear, smacking their black gloved hair. "Stop being distracted and focus on the job at hand. It shouldn't take you long, but still. Be focused, or I'll kill you-personally."

The figure gulped. "Okay, I'll try. I'll meet up with you again in a few hours; I'll be done by then. Remember the deal, though-"

"-money for the blood. Don't start getting greedy on me, sweetheart. I can't promise you that much," Jim tutted as he shoved the figure away down the alley.

"Moriarty."

He froze right as he turned around to leave and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yes?"

"No one suspects a thing still?"

A terrible, spine-tingling chuckle erupted out of him.

"No. No one knows anything."

221B Baker Street, 7:30pm~

"NO! OBVIOUSLY SHE ISN'T THE MURDERER!" Sherlock screamed, gesturing to the TV. "Her hands are clean, the victim's body clearly showed signs that the killer was a man, and she doesn't have any trace of guilt or terror on her AT ALL! GAH! I HATE THIS!"

"Then why're you still watching it?" John asked innocently as he took another sip of tea while he read the newspaper.

"I can't find the remote!" Holmes snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a stubborn five year old.

"You mean **this **remote?" John set down the newspaper and held up the exact remote the detective had been looking for two hours ago.

"What? Oh. I mean, of course you had it…"

"Just admit that I got you for once, Sherlock," Watson laughed as he tossed the remote to him. "C'mon."

"No," the consulting 'psychopath' snapped as he immediately changed the channel to the news.

The headline of the segment read _Assassin Strikes Again_.

"The dead body of young 25-year old Jaime Hawkins was found today in an abandoned train station near Baker Street with the word _Beware _carved deep into his chest," the news reported said as she put her papers together. "Experts say that this is the work of a murderer who prefers to go by the title _Moriarty's Assassin_. Police are hard at work trying to find out who the Assassin is and why they have been killing so many people."

Sherlock scoffed. "You know, I'm not surprised that Moriarty _has _an assassin. He said it himself; he never likes to get his hands dirty…"

"I bet you the Assassin is a guy," John piped up as the news changed to show graphic images of Jaime's corpse lying down on the dirt of the train station. "I mean, look at those carvings. Those couldn't have been made by a woman."

"Very good, John," Holmes complimented. "Although, you may or may not be right. Judging by the style of the carvings, the Assassin was wearing gloves, gloves that intentionally messed up their handwriting style so it wouldn't be instantly recognizable. A smart move, on their part. But they were also a bit foolish to leave the victim out in the open like that…"

"Maybe it's a warning. I mean, it **does **say 'Beware' on Hawkins' chest…so maybe they're trying to scare people into doing or not doing something…"

"OF COURSE!" The detective yelled, standing up quickly as John jumped, taken aback. "Oh, John, _**brilliant **_deduction! I can't believe I didn't see it before; it's so obvious now…"

Watson blushed. "Well, you're smarter than I am, Sherlock; I should be the one calling _you _brilliant."

"Don't be absurd, John. If you just created a Mind Palace, then we'd both be equally brilliant. Not saying that you aren't right now, but…" He paused to look out the window briefly before taking off his scarf and flung it at John. "…you could be smarter."

****A/N: Who do you think Moriarty's Assassin is? Let me know in the reviews section :)**

**Speaking of reviews…Molly, sorry I didn't answer yours; for some reason it wasn't showing up on FanFiction when I logged in today (6.11.13)…and yes, pregnancy is a three-patch problem XD**

**Also, I'm planning on making the next chapter dedicated solely to one ship of your guys' choosing! The chapter can be crack, smut, or whatever you want me to do. :P**

**Here are the ships you can choose from:**

**Katiarty (Kate/Moriarty)**

**Katelock (Kate/Sherlock)**

**Katetrick (Kate/Patrick)**

**Johnlock (John/Sherlock)**

**Sheriarty (Sherlock/Moriarty)**

**Sherlolly (Sherlock/Molly)**

**NO MorMor (Mainly because Sebastian isn't in this yet)**

**Mylock or whatever it's called (Mycroft/Sherlock; I don't know why, but some people ship this)**

**OR…**

**A ship of your own creation! (Just make sure it stays in the Sherlock fandom and involves at least two characters…)**

**AND I WILL ONLY DO ****ONE ****CHAPTER! SO PICK WISELY!**

**Here's an example of an entry:**

**moriartyscrownjewel****: I would like to see a cracky smut chapter of Sherlolly. Don't judge.**

**(By the way, moriartyscrownjewel is my tumblr username/url :D)**

**Good luck, and may the odds be EVER in your favor. ;)**

**-SmoshyDoctor/Jim Moriarty****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Getting Around

****A/N: So this will be a **_**slightly**_** (note the word SLIGHTLY) crack-y/smut-y (there I go, being Ten-esque again :P) chapter that sort of goes off on a tangent. All the ships involved in this chapter will be (in order):**

***Johnlock**

***Sherlolly (thanks 'Molly' :D)**

***Katiarty**

***Katrick**

**Each ship/mini-story will have a theme song that you should listen to (while reading the mini-story! :D)!**

**Enjoy, and I hope I don't make you sick… :P**

**-SmoshyDoctor/Jim Moriarty****

**Mini-Story #1-Johnlock (John/Sherlock, for those poor souls who don't know what Johnlock is)**

**Theme Song: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**

"So, Sherlock…why exactly did you bring me to dinner here?" John asked as they stepped inside an abandoned restaurant. "I mean, how are we going to get food?"

"People annoy me. It's a lot quieter here than in an actual restaurant, so I can think clearly. Also, I brought some food that Mrs. Hudson made."

To show off the evidence, he lifted up a wicker picnic basket before they sat down at one of the back room tables that was in weirdly perfect condition. The plush leather seats shifted slightly underneath the two men's weight while the dim light coming in through the window prevented it from being completely pitch black.

"Well? What did you have her make this time, Sherlock?"

Holmes smirked, bringing out a few of his dimples that John loved so much. "Sandwiches, some Caesar salad, and a few bottles of whiskey."

"You really know what kind of food to bring on a date for someone who's never been in a relationship before," Watson laughed in awe.

His smirk vanished and the stoic expression came back as he silently pulled out the food and drinks.

The doctor immediately regretted his statement and wanted to apologize, but then he decided that it was better to let his partner simmer for a bit before he talked to him again.

Once the consulting detective had laid out the food on the table restaurant style, John immediately bit into his club sandwich and almost had a food orgasm because of how delicious it was.

Sherlock's reaction to his sandwich was no change in his expression, although, if you observed him close enough like how he observed everyone around him, you could tell that he loved the sandwich as much as his partner did.

Before taking a sip of the whiskey, the doctor decided that Sherlock had had enough time to cool off and began talking to him again-

"So what exactly was wrong with Kate?"

Holmes looked up at John, his blue eyes looking slightly faded, and not because of the dim light.

"Kate? She was just a bit angry at Lestrade because he fueled the rumor that her and I were a couple. Also, she ran because she needed to cool off. You probably saw her running because she just wanted to go back home and watch TV; that's how she calms herself down. And then, I was left to deal with Mycroft-" He paused after saying his brother's name to roll his eyes. "-plus Anderson, Lestrade, and Sally. So it was a rather annoyingly boring day, as usual…"

"Oh. O-Okay…"

John took another bite out of his sandwich and then gulped down some whiskey, wiping the saliva off of his lips while Sherlock set down his sandwich and silently began to observe his boyfriend.

_Sweat on top of hand indicates nervousness._

_Eyes show signs of feeling tense._

_Rate of drinking whiskey shows he wants to forget._

_Forget. He wants to forget the silly fight we had about Kate and make this date as less awkward as possible._

_Kate. He's jealous of her even though he knows that I am not straight. Everything about her is making John jealous and that's why he gets so uneasy whenever she's near me, or him, or the both of us._

_Jealousy. That's all he can seem to think about right now, from the one-word response he gave me when I gave him the explanation…_

"Sherlock, please stop observing me and eat your bloody sandwich," Watson snapped as he finished off his club sandwich before taking another large gulp of whiskey.

"Fine," he grumbled as he picked up his sandwich and took his second bite into it. "I don't see why I can't eat later…in private."

"Because one: it's a date, and two: why let Mrs. Hudson's good food go to waste?" John pointed out as the consulting detective took a small gulp of whiskey to wash down the sandwich.

"True. But, erm, John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"I-I'm sorry for kissing you…I mean, I'm not sorry that I did it…it's just…"

Sherlock slightly blushed and looked away while closing his eyes in frustration. He hated relationships. They were so hard to maintain if you hardly used any emotions…

"Just what?" his partner asked as he finished off his whiskey.

"…Just…"

Watson couldn't contain himself anymore, and leaned over the table to turn Sherlock's face around, cupping it before kissing him smack on the lips.

Holmes' eyes went wide before he closed them and gave in.

As they kissed, Sherlock smelled the rusty taste of the whiskey John had been drinking mix with the delicious flavor of the club sandwich he had eaten-it was like he was eating another lunch.

He smiled into the kiss and let his mind run free for the first time in his entire life.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand_

_and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

'_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I _

_figured it out_

_You were right here all along…_

The lyrics ran through John's head as they pulled away, each in a state of complete bliss (expressed differently, of course).

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang suddenly and he stood up, accidentally knocking over his chair.

"What is it?" the doctor asked, turning around to face his partner as he walked over to the door, staring at his phone before looking up at him.

"I need to go back home and…"

"And?"

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last about ten minutes before Holmes responded:

"…Check on my experiments."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just…clean up, I guess," John murmured as Sherlock sprinted out the door, not hearing what Watson had just said.

**Mini-Story #2-Sherlolly (Sherlock/Molly)**

**Theme Song: Tearin' Up My Heart by N'Sync**

Sherlock ran down the street as fast as he could, his coat and scarf flying behind him. He needed to get back to his flat as soon as possible.

Now what was in the text that he received, you ask?

_Sherlock. Need your advice on a recent autopsy I just did today. I thought I might need an expert's opinion :)_

_-Molly_

As he reached 221B Baker Street, he noticed a cab parked right in front of it-and laughed to himself as he realized what was about to happen.

Of course Molly had invited herself over to his house. She thought that it was so important that it needed to be dealt with here. It was appropriate, though…he needed a break from all of the emotions he had been feeling after kissing John. Emotions revealed too much about one person, which was why he decided to conceal them ages ago…to keep him safe.

Sherlock strode inside, remembering to close the door after himself as he hung up his coat and scarf before briefly brushing himself off to look mildly presentable.

"Sherlock-"

"-yes, I know I have a guest, Mrs. Hudson," he interrupted as he entered the living room to find Mrs. Hudson and Molly sitting next to each other in the armchairs with cups of tea in their hands. Holmes looked over at Hooper and nodded. "Molly."

"Sherlock. Nice to see you," she grinned as Mrs. Hudson got up and wandered into the kitchen to leave them alone temporarily.

"So. What do you want me to opinionate about, then?"

"W-Well…uhm…this is a b-bit awkward for me to say, but….I didn't perform an autopsy today."

He sighed. "Then why-Never mind. Don't answer me."

Molly bit her lip and looked at her shoes nervously while the detective began to observe her.

Sherlock began to observe her as she closed her eyes shut and took a deep, shaky breath.

_Lipstick. She's wearing some because I complimented her when she first wore it, and she wants to impress me._

_Bright red stilettos. Different kind of shoes for her to wear. They're very uncomfortable on Molly, but she insisted on wearing them to give her some height and also to compliment her lipstick, which is a lovely shade of light pink._

_Ponytail. Causes her makeup, especially her lipstick, to pop out and make her look more defined…also to show off her fake diamond earrings._

_Overall, objective wasn't to talk to me about the autopsy. Obviously she wouldn't be dressed like this to talk about work. She's here to try and see if she can get me to make a move on her._

At this, he chuckled to himself. Sherlock, flirting with someone. What a novel idea.

Then again, he had flirted with Kate without a problem. That was unusual for him…**very **unusual.

"Well? What would you like me to say to you?" Holmes asked after he had finished, sitting down in the armchair that Mrs. Hudson had briefly been in as he crossed his legs.

"I-I was hoping that you'd say that m-my outfit was nice," she whispered, barely audible as she began to blush.

"Well, I can say that. Your outfit is nice, Molly," he smiled as she giggled.

"T-thanks. Um. So. How are you and…"

"Molly, stop. I know that talking about John makes you uncomfortable. I will not talk about him in front of you, to save you the trouble of feeling hurt later. Please ask me about something else." Sherlock sniffed as he started to gaze out the window.

"Oh. Y-Yeah. Thanks. So, uhm. Who is this Kate girl I keep hearing about?" Molly asked as she shifted in her seat awkwardly.

"Kate Hallows is Lestrade's former intern, my new intern, a friend, and also a neighbor of mine."

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do_

_I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_Baby, don't misunderstand_

_What I'm tryin' to tell ya_

_In the corner of my mind_

_Baby, it feels like we're runnin' out of time_

Hooper heard the lyrics ringing in her head as she heard Holmes talk about Kate.

For some reason, she always got jealous of every girl he talked about. She couldn't help it, of course; Molly got defensive whenever it came to Sherlock. Her love for him wasn't healthy. She knew that just working with him was hurting her. Even simply _looking _at him hurt…

"Molly, please don't start getting jealous."

She looked up at him and then looked away awkwardly. How could she have forgotten that she was sitting in the room with the most observant, most intelligent man she had ever met in her entire life?

"S-Sorry. I-I…I just…well…I think she sounds wonderful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Molly."

"Yes?"

"Stop doing that to yourself."

**Mini-Story #3-Katiarty (Kate/Moriarty)**

**Theme Song: Scandalous by Mis-Teeq**

Kate, my dear, how are you doing today? JM

Jim, that's none of your business. KH

Oh, but it is. Come on; please tell me what you are doing? JM

I just got home from work. Happy? KH

Absolutely delighted. Did you change out of your work clothes? Or are you still in them? JM

Still in them. I forgot to change because you distracted me. KH

Oooh, I would love to see you in your work clothes. If only I was there… JM

Too bad. You can't come 'round. KH

I could. Is anyone around at the moment? I could stop by. JM

No, nobody is here. Except for me. Please don't. KH

Jim closed his phone, not even replying to the text as he made his way to Kate's flat. It wasn't long until he just pushed open the front door, not even giving a knock as he walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked slightly as he stepped, and when he reached the top door, he gave a little tap of his knuckles against the door before opening it and stepping in.

"Knock knock, Katie," Moriarty had said before he came in, speaking in a sing-songy voice as he did from time to time. He had a wide grin on his face as he strode in with his hands in his pockets, observing Kate in her work clothes; his eyes wandering over the other's body with no shame.

"I told you not to come."

The brunette wheeled round, having been staring out of the window.

"I was going to get changed…" Kate's hair was still put up in a fashionable, tight bun, and some loose strands dangled down near her ear, making her face look more defined.

"Well, that won't matter soon. I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I want."

Jim had walked over to Kate, the grin still plastered on his face. He ran his fingertips down Kate's arm slowly, then tracing back up. His other hand had stayed in his pocket, for now.

Kate ran her tongue over her upper lip slightly, looking up at the slightly taller brunette as chills shot down her back, her mind screaming at her to get the hell away from him. For some reason, she didn't listen.

The intern then rolled her eyes, looking away from him as he kept looking at her expectantly. "And what makes you think that I would be happy to oblige to that? I'm not like that, Moriarty; I never was. I'm not a dominatrix."

"I could _**make**_ you oblige."

To prove his point, he pulled his coat off and let it fall to the floor, revealing all of the weapons and poisons he had concealed in case she didn't want to, as he had assumed she wouldn't.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw him bend down to grab his coat and slowly pull out the whip that still had her dried blood on it.

"Y-You wouldn't…I-I already gave you…"

Moriarty snickered, straightening out the whip in his hand as he talked. "I know you did. I probably remember it better than **you**, considering that you were full of vodka. And Kate, you should _**definitely **_know by now that I would. I've killed and hurt many other innocent people before, so _why_ should **I** make an exception for _you_?"

He had a point.

Kate fell to her knees and stared at the waxed maplewood floor as she prepared for the worst.

Over the eight years that she had spent with James, she learned that it was best to give in when it was something that he really wanted, with the occasional few exceptions.

"Just make sure that you get it over with," Hallows whispered as he tightened his grip on the whip. "And promise me you'll make it so that I don't remember anything."

Jim grinned as he cracked it in the air a few times for practice.

"I can promise you that, honey," he sneered.

He then proceeded to quickly and violently whip her on her lower back.

She yelped in pain as the harsh whip tore through her clothes and touched her skin. It became irritated and started to bleed a tiny bit.

As some blood trickled its way down her back, the psychopath kicked her down onto the wood and began whipping her everywhere except for her face.

(A/N: The lyrics are a bit mashed together because I didn't have time to look up the whole entire song…sorry :P Also, when it says _I need some stimulation, baby/A little conversation, maybe/You got me going crazy/And you know I can't sleep_, Kate doesn't think of this because she's…well, you know. She thinks of this because she's going insane from his abuse.)

_You're dangerous_

_The way you move_

_So scandalous_

_It's all about the two of us_

_I need some stimulation, baby_

_A little conversation, maybe_

_You got me going crazy_

_And you know I can't sleep_

_So show me that you're game_

Those lyrics ran through Kate's head as she began to slip into unconsciousness from the overwhelming pain and blood loss while Moriarty's haunting laugh echoed all around her flat.

**Final Mini-Story [Mini-Story #4]-Katrick (Kate/Patrick)**

**Theme Song: Treasure by Bruno Mars**

_When Kate opened her eyes again, she was still in her flat, but Moriarty was gone-thankfully. Something had definitely changed, though. Pink balloons were floating above her head and all around her living room, while a stack of presents resided on her dining room table._

"_Is it my birthday already?" she laughed, standing up as she stretched._

"_Maybe."_

_She froze. He couldn't be here…not after what she saw happen to him._

_The intern swiveled around and gasped. It WAS him…_

"_Patrick?"_

_He grinned as he pulled down one of the balloons and twirled the string around his finger._

"_Who else were you expecting besides Moriarty?"_

_Kate smiled. "Sherlock. Perhaps Mycroft. But out of all people, I wasn't expecting you. How are you even here?"_

"_Easy. I'm a ghost, you're dreaming. Well, you're also unconscious. And here I am. I'm sorry Kate, really I am. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions so fast. I was drunk. But since I'm dead, I've had lots of time to think and finally be sober for the rest of eternity." He finished the statement by poking her on the nose lightly._

"_I like the dead you better. Oh my God, I'm sorry; that sounded terrible…" She began apologizing over and over as Grace laughed and picked up one of the presents on the table._

"_No, no, I get it. It's fine. You know, Kate, in the short time that we got to talk to each other, I think you helped me. I mean, after I kissed you for the first time…my whole world just flipped upside down."_

"_Now you're starting to be cheesy too. Great. Just what I need. A new, clean, sober, kinder, more romantic and cheesier Patrick Ryan Grace. This is rather intriguing."_

_They both laughed before Kate took the present that Patrick had handed to her._

"_Patrick, I know this is a dream, but really. You shouldn't have gotten me anything after what I did to you. I mean, right after we fought, you died by ingesting cyanide…" She slowly began to unwrap it and he sighed._

"_Kate, you deserve all of these gifts. You know, you deserve much more than you think you do. For instance, you deserve better men in your life-with the exception of Max. Max is a great friend to you, and he's stuck by your side since primary school. Anyways, Moriarty and Sherlock are __**not **__healthy for you at all. Moriarty-well, you know very well why, and Sherlock because he will let you down. Not in the way you're thinking of, though." He sat down on the leather couch, running his fingers through his newly bleached hair._

_The gift revealed itself to be a expensive and beautiful diamond necklace._

_Kate gasped and put it on as Patrick grinned._

"_I take it that you love it. I knew you would. Sorry if this doesn't make up for anything," Grace apologized as she strode over to the couch and beamed._

"_This makes up for a lot, and I'm not trying to sound like a gold digger, but…this definitely makes up for a lot. Thanks, Patrick." Hallows leaned down and gave him a great big hug as he blushed, hugging her back._

"_You're welcome, Kate." _

_He then pulled her close and kissed her as the whole flat disappeared, leaving just the two of them._

_Treasure_

_That is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you-_

_Oh, oh, ohhhh_

_You are my treasure_

_You are my treasure_

_You are my treasure_

_Yeah, you, you are_

_You are my treasure_

_You are my treasure_

_You are my treasure_

_Yeah, you, you are_

_The song echoed around them as they kept kissing, both of them totally engrossed in the moment that seemed to last for years._

****A/N #2: Sorry if this chapter really sucked, I'm rushing 'cause I'm starting to take driving lessons tomorrow (one step closer to get my permit that I could've gotten in May :P)…I'm a bit scared. DRIVING. O.O**

**Anyways, tell me which mini-story you liked the best! Or the one you hated the most. Whichever. I don't care. *shrugs***

**Kate: I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE THAT YOU HAVE TO KNOCK ME OUT LIKE THAT!**

**Me: What? It wasn't me! It was all Moriarty!**

**Kate: Well, YOU wrote it!**

**Me: …Touché, Miss Hallows.**

**Sherlock: …I do not approve of relationships. Too emotional. Too much of a waste of time.**

**John: *blushing* I d-do approve…**

**Patrick: Lalalalalalalalala~ *state of bliss***

**Moriarty: I am SUCH a bitch. *laughs evily***

**Molly: I-I w-would like t-to s-speak with S-Sherlock, p-please…**

**Me: Go ahead; he's all yours. *shoves Sherlock near Molly***

**Sherlock: *sighs***

**Molly: *blushing profusely***

**BYE! :D**

**-SmoshyDoctor****


End file.
